One Piece - Shin Jidai
by Kiyama Hiroto-DCS
Summary: Despues de 15 años de haber desaparecido misteriosamente, un mensaje a nombre de Monkey D. Luffy llega al publico. "Vengan por nosotros. Quien pueda vencernos podrá tener el One Piece y llamarse Rey de los Piratas" Muchos se embarcaron para aceptar el desafio, otros para descubrir la verdad. Esta es la historia de una de esas tripulaciones que ha tomado el desafio. South Blue Arc
1. Shin jidai e yōkoso Shin bōken ga hajima

_Y bueno, como en México estamos celebrando el buen fin,_

 _Death City Studios tambien se une a esta campaña y les traemos una promocion con un 2x1 en proyectos._

 _Y que mejor que con uno de mis fandoms preferidos: One Piece._

 _Ejem, y bueno, como ya es costumbre,_ _el primer capitulo tiene el aviso dado por su escritor asi que..._

 _"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

 _DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

 _BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES._ _NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

* * *

En todos los océanos del mundo se cuenta una leyenda. Una leyenda acerca de un hombre que en una ocasión zarpo junto a su tripulación hasta llegar al punto más lejano en el más peligroso de los océanos, lo que le consiguió al gran Gol D. Roger el título de _Rey de los Piratas._ Pero ni siquiera el gran Rey puede estar a salvo de la Muerte, y cuando vio que su hora había llegado lo acepto con una sonrisa, no sin antes dejar un legado…

 _Fama, Fortuna. Todo lo que puedan desear será suyo… si es que pueden encontrarlo. He dejado todo lo que tengo en_ _ **One Piece**_

Con esas palabras, Roger se despidió dejando atrás un enorme legado y dando inicio a lo que se le llamo la _**Gran Era Pirata**_ mientras que otros se referían a ella como _**La Era de los Sueños**_ **.**

Cientos y cientos de piratas zarparon en búsqueda de aquel legendario tesoro, pero de entre todos ellos, solo _**un**_ hombre pudo acercársele lo suficiente. Algunos lo reconocen como el _Segundo Rey de los Piratas_ mientras que otros dicen que nunca tuvo oportunidad y que se acobardo en el último momento, desapareciendo así de la faz de la tierra. ¿Envidia o realidad? Solo muy pocos conocen la verdad de lo que sucedió con ese hombre y su tripulación, con el legendario Monkey D. Luffy

"Esa fue una increíble historia" dijo una pequeña niña de unos cinco años. Su frágil apariencia. Su largo y sedoso cabello color chocolate que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Sus hermosos y brillantes ojos color esmeralda y su sedosa piel blanca la hacían parecer una hermosa muñeca de porcelana. "Debe ser maravilloso poder viajar así por todo el mundo" agrego.

"Sip" dijo un pequeño niño de la misma edad. A diferencia de su refinada amiguita, el pequeñín tenía una apariencia sucia y descuidada, como la de un niño que lleva todo el día jugando afuera. Su plateada melena estaba completamente despeinada e incluso tenía algunas ramas atoradas en su cabello. Sus ojos color amatista resaltaban bastante en su bronceada cara, la cual tenía algunos puntos todavía más oscuros debido a la tierra. "Un día tendré mi propio barco y tripulación y entonces me convertiré en el próximo Rey Pirata"

"¿Rey Pirata?" repitió la pequeña bastante sorprendida.

"¡Sip! Algún día seré tan increíble como el gran Monkey D. Luffy" dijo el pequeño con una mirada llena de determinación. "Y cuando ese día llegue, te llevare en marco a viajar por todo el mundo" agrego con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" pregunto la ojiverde.

"¡Claro que sí, es una promesa!" dijo el peliplata mientras que juntaba su meñique con el de su amiguita.

"*****-kun, podrías… ¿podrías prometerme algo más?" dijo la castaña mientras que su rostro se iluminaba con un tierno sonrojo. El pequeño solamente la miro sin decir nada, esperando que ella continuara por su cuenta. "¿Me prometerías que cuando te conviertas en Rey Pirata, estaremos juntos para siempre?" pregunto, mientras que era ahora el pequeño niño el que se sonrojaba.

"*****-chan" murmuro sorprendido.

"Por favor" suplico la pequeña mientras que tomaba la mano de su amigo. El pequeño simplemente la miro a los ojos y una sonrisa gentil se dibujó en su rostro.

"Es una promesa. Estaremos juntos para siempre *****" respondió el pequeño con bastante determinación mientras que la cara de la pequeña se ilumino con ilusión y felicidad por lo que su primer reacción fue lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo.

"Gracias *****-kun" dijo mientras que algunas lágrimas de felicidad abandonaban sus ojos. "Gracias…"

 _ **新時代へようこそ - Shin jidai e yōkoso**_

 _ **Bienvenido a la nueva era**_

 _ **新冒険が始まる - shin bōken ga hajimaru**_

 _ **Comienza la nueva aventura**_

 _ **12 años después…**_

Un día bastante normal transcurría en una isla normal en el South Blue. La gente caminaba calmadamente por las calles. Vendedores tratando de ganarse el pan de cada día tratando de convertir a cualquiera que pasa frente a su tienda en un nuevo cliente. Gente saliendo volando por la puerta de un bar. Si, definitivamente era un día bastante común en la pequeña Isla Sunny.

"¡PROBLEMAS! ¡HAY PROBLEMAS!" gritaba a todo pulmón un habitante del pueblo mientras corría por las calles.

"Parece que las cosas nunca cambian" dijo una voz de tono dulce mientras su dueña veía como aquel hombre corría en su dirección a toda velocidad.

"¿Dónde fue esta vez?" pregunto un hombre mayor mientras salía del edificio en dirección hacia la chica que había hablado antes. Se trataba de un hombre de unos sesenta y cinco, talvez setenta años. Cabello cano impecablemente peinado, y unos intensos ojos color azul. Aquel hombre vestía un traje sastre en color azul marino y en sus hombros se apoyaba una gabardina blanca con la palabra JUSTICIA grabada en su espalda.

"Fue con Bass" dijo el aldeano entre respiraciones.

"Ese lugar no es nada más que un nido de ratas" dijo con tono molesto un chico unos veintisiete años. De rojiza cabellera hasta sus hombros y ojos como rubíes. Al igual que el mayor, el joven vestía un traje sastre pero el suyo era en color negro, y la gabardina blanca en sus hombros. "Debimos haber cerrado ese lugar hace mucho" agregó.

"A veces eres demasiado Estricto, Lowell-kun. Además, al menos ese bar le deja un buen margen de ganancia al pueblo" dijo la joven que había hablado primero mientras acariciaba su esponjoso cabello azul celeste. Se trataba de una joven de la misma edad. Al igual que sus dos compañeros, la gabardina en los hombros era un accesorio, sin embargo ella vestía una blusa tipo halter en color rosa y una falda a juego, atuendo que revelaba su bien definida figura.

"Tal vez el problema sea que tú eres demasiado relajada, Andrea" dijo el pelirrojo mientras que sus ojos carmesí se encontraban con los ojos zafiro de la chica. "Capitán Taro, déjeme hacerme cargo de esto por mi cuenta"

"Tranquilízate, Lowell-kun" dijo el mayor de los tres presentes. "NO sabemos nada de estos piratas, así que lo mejor será que te lleves contigo a Andrea-chan y un escuadrón"

"Pero Capitán…"

"Ya oíste al capitán, Lowell-kun" dijo Andrea bastante sonriente. "Escuadrón A, viene con nosotros" ordeno la joven para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el destino seguida por todos los miembros del Escuadrón A.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

"¿Hey chicos, les molestaría dejar de destrozar mi bar?" suspiró un hombre de cabello cano.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para darnos ordenes?" pregunto un tipo enorme de al menos tres metros y medio, físico bastante corpulento y una cabellera castaña en corte mohicano.

"¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos, idiota?" pregunto otro hombre, y uno bastante feo para agregar. Se trataba de un tipo de pelo negro también en mohicana que apenas si pasaba la marca del metro con veinte centímetros en estatura.

"¿Qué quiénes son? Pues son un par de piratas y yo soy el dueño de este lugar, así que más vale que comiencen a hacerme caso" dijo el hombre como sin nada.

"¡Imbécil!" chillo el enano mientras desenvainaba su espada y la clavaba en el mostrador. "Más vale que no trates de hacerte el listo con nosotros, o vas a tener un mal rato" dijo en tono amenazante. Los clientes simplemente miraron en otra dirección o comenzaron a salir del lugar para no verse involucrados en la pelea.

"Hola hermosa. ¿Por qué no te acercas?" dijo el grandulón al notar a una delgada mesera al otro lado de la barra. "No te apures hermosa, no muerdo… si no quieres que lo haga. ¡HEHEHEHEHEHE!" dijo de manera pervertida mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo de la joven mesera, quien solo se quedó ahí de pie asustada.

"Más vale que te acerques nena, porque no te va a gustar lo que va a pasar si él va a por ti" dijo el enano mientras que se relamía los labios.

"Tsk, la gente necia es la más molesta de todos" murmuro una voz masculina detrás del grandulón, seguida por el sonido de como devoraba una pieza de carne. Desafortunadamente para el dueño de esa voz, el grandulón alcanzo a escucharlo así que rápidamente saco su espada y en un veloz movimiento, el grandote cortó la mesa por la mitad. "Eso estuvo cerca" dijo el chico con tono relajado. Todos miraban sorprendidos como aquel chico ahora estaba en la mesa de junto con su plato intacto.

"Lárgate mocoso, esto no es asunto tuyo" dijo el pelinegro mientras que apoyaba su espada en la nuca del misterioso chico, quien en ese momento traía el gorro de su sudadera. "¿O acaso estas dispuesto a saber de lo que es capaz un pirata?" pregunto mientras le aplicaba un poco más de fuerza a la espada.

"¿Ya lo pensaste bien princesa? ¿O acaso tengo que tomarte por la fuerza?" dijo el grandulón mientras que su voz reflejaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

"Oye amigo, creo que será mejor que te refresques" dijo el chico misterioso mientras que lanzaba un par de tarros de cerveza sobre sus hombros, empando a aquellos dos piratas. "Y por cierto, estoy muy consciente de mis propias capacidades"

"¡Maldito!" grito molesto el castaño mientras preparaba su espada, sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su mano no parecía moverse. "¿Qué rayos…?" murmuro al ver como algo extraño brotaba desde el coxis del chico. "Una Akuma no…" pero antes de que el grandulón pudiera decir algo, el chico lo sujeto de la mohicana y en un rápido movimiento estrello la cara del grandote contra la mesa. El grandulón se puso de pie y trato de encontrar a su atacante, pero este ya estaba en otro lugar.

"Oye, Gorila-san" dijo el chico llamando su atención. Una vez que ambos estaban mirándolo, el chico se quitó el gorro, dejando caer su plateado cabello por sus hombros y hasta su pecho, mientras que el resto cayó hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos amatista brillaron con confianza mientras que miraba a su oponente. El chico simplemente se arremango la roja sudadera que vestía en ese momento. Su atuendo se completaba con unos pantalones desgastados de mezclilla, botas negras y una camisa negra abierta a medio pecho que traía debajo, dejando ver su pecho así como un collar con un pendiente en forma de cruz y con una esmeralda al centro. Además que su oreja derecha estaba adornada con un arete en forma de colmillo.

"Pequeño mierdecilla… ¡NADIE SE METE CONMIGO! " gritó el grandote mientras que se lanzaba hacia la joven mesera. Sin embargo en ese momento solo sintió como algo levemente lo toco la parte superior de la cabeza y lo siguiente que vio fue como el piso se acercaba a una enorme velocidad.

El peliplata simplemente sonrió satisfecho pero en ese momento sintió un peso apoyarse contra su pecho.

"Lamento la brusquedad ¿Estas bien?" dijo el peliplata al notar como la mesera se escondía asustada en su pecho.

"Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo, mocoso" dijo el enano que de la nada salió detrás del peliplata listo para apuñalarlo con su espada. El chico simplemente arrojo al aire a la mesera y luego con un giro rápido pateo la mano de aquel pirata haciendo que saliera directamente a estrellarse con la barra.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo el peliplata mientras que tranquilamente atrapaba a la joven mesera en sus brazos.

"No creas que te has librado aún" dijo una voz masculina mientras que el peliplata solo sintió como algo se apoyaba en su nuca.

"¡C-C-Capi-Capitán!" dijo el grandulón asustado mientras que rápidamente intentaba ponerse de pie, sin embargo el sonido de una pistola inundo el bar, seguido por el sonido del cuerpo de aquel enorme sujeto golpeando el suelo. "¿Por qué lo hizo capitán?" dijo débilmente aquel grandulón.

"Es vergonzoso tener alguien como tú en mi tripulación" dijo el hombre que acababa de llegar. "Dime tu nombre, mocoso" ordenó. El peliplata simplemente suspiro fastidiado y bajo con cautela a la chica para luego irse a continuar su almuerzo. "NO me hagas repetirme niño." Dijo esta vez con tono más amenazador.

"¿Y que si lo hago?" lo desafío el peliplata. Aquel hombre iba a responder, cuando en ese momento alguien llego a interrumpir.

"¡Armas al suelo! ¡Ahora!" grito una voz masculina.

"Diablos, Marines" dijo fastidiado el peliplata al ver al dueño de aquella voz que retumbo en el salón.

"Esta vez sí que se tomaron su tiempo, Andrea, Lowell" dijo Bass bastante tranquilo. El pelirrojo no dijo nada mientras que la peliceleste solo rio infantilmente.

"Señor esos tres piratas…" señalo uno de los soldados.

"¿Tenemos información sobre ellos?" pregunto Lowell.

"Señor, el más grande de allá es _Hammer Arm_ Richard, pirata con recompensa de treinta millones de belis" dijo un marine. "El pelinegro de allá es el timonel de los _Sena Pirates_ "

"Entonces tú debes ser Sena" dijo el peliplata mirando al hombre que aún le apuntaba con su pistola.

" _Dark Blade_ Sena, sesenta millones de belis" explico el marine.

"¿Qué hay de ellos dos?" pregunto Lowell mirando al peliplata y a la chica.

"Soy Lina, soy mesera aquí" se apresuró a responder la chica.

"Está limpia, Lowell. Es mi sobrina" dijo Bass de inmediato.

"¿Y tú, chico?" pregunto Andrea. El peliplata iba a contestar cuando un segundo disparo se le adelanto. "¿Qué haces, Lowell-kun?" pregunto la peliceleste sorprendida.

"¿A quién le importa quién sea?" dijo Lowell con frialdad. "Lo más probable es que sea un sucio pirata igual que esos tres"

"Parece que los marines están perdiendo muchos modales" dijo el peliplata. En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta que el chico estaba apoyando su espalda en la del marine pelirrojo. "Por cierto, pudiste haber herido a alguien con ese disparo" agrego para luego caminar hacia la salida.

"Esa era la idea, herirte a ti" dijo Lowell para después rápidamente atacar usando su sable, intentando apuñalar al peliplata, pero este lo esquivo sin problemas. "Buenos reflejos"

"Es raro ver a un marine usan un alfanje" comento el peliplata con fingida sorpresa. "Creí que la mayoría usaban katanas"

"Espero que no me estés subestimando, basura pirata" dijo Lowell para luego atacar con bastante ferocidad.

"Capitán, aprovechemos esta oportunidad para huir" dijo el enano, sin embargo solo recibió una fría mirada de parte de Sena.

"No pienso permitir cobardes en mi tripulación" dijo el capitán mientras que preparaba su pistola, pero el familiar frio del acero en su nuca lo hizo detenerse.

"Personas como tú le dan mala fama a los piratas, Sena"

"¡Capitán Taro!" dijeron todos los marines al unísono.

"Kamogawa Taro, un nombre reconocido en el South Blue" dijo Sena como sin nada.

"Y agregare más fama a mi nombre con tu captura, Sena-kun" dijo el hombre mientras que tomaba unas esposas y se las ponía al pirata. "Por cierto, cuando regresemos tu y yo vamos a tener una charla, Lowell-kun"

"¿Qué hay de este mocoso?" pregunto Lowell mientras señalaba al peliplata.

"Yo paso. Prisión no es realmente lo mío así que me voy" dijo el peliplata mientras trataba de escabullirse.

"Lo siento pero vendrás también con nosotros niño" dijo Taro mientras ahora era la nuca del chico la que sentía el frio acero de su espada, a lo que el peliplata solo suspiro resignado.

"No te preocupes, saldrás pronto" dijo Andrea mientras le ponía las esposas al peliplata.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"O tal vez no" dijo Andrea al ver como sus subordinados arrojaban al peliplateado adentro de una celda. "Al parecer no fuiste tan afortunado"

"Era obvio que esto pasaría. No te apures" dijo como sin nada el chico.

"No está bien que yo te lo diga, pero eres un ladronzuelo bastante hábil" dijo la peliceleste mientras que se sentaba quedando de frente a la celda.

"Andrea-san, no creo que sea buena idea que esté hablando con el prisionero" dijo uno de los marines.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso debería de preocuparme de que no hubieran hecho bien su trabajo? " pregunto con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

"P-P-Por supuesto que no" respondió bastante nervioso.

"Entonces te puedes marchar. Además soy bastante capaz de cuidarme sola" dijo. A los soldados no les quedo más opción e hicieron una reverencia para luego salir del cuarto de celdas.

"Parece que te diviertes" dijo el peliplata.

"Es divertido bromear así con ellos. Son buena gente. Incluso los marines tenemos de esos" explico Andrea. "Pero no me cambies el tema, estamos hablando de tu carrera criminal."

"Yo no lo llamaría carrera, es solo que un chico de mi edad tiene que comer" respondió como sin nada. "Además, se suponía que hurtar no es un delito grave, ¿Qué rayos hago aquí?"

"Pues es cierto que no es tan malo. Excepto para un chico de diecisiete años con historial en varias islas, que viaja en bote y que come en el bar de Bass" explico Andrea.

"Rayos, un chico así de seguro es un pirata" dijo el peliplata a modo de broma.

"¡Exacto!" dijo la peliazul continuando la broma. "Pero si fueras un pirata tendrías un apodo aterrador y un enorme botín. Así que dime los tuyos"

"Sabes, podrías darme el voto de confianza de que no soy pirata. O al menos no muy conocido" dijo el chico sin embargo Andrea solo lo miro en espera de la respuesta que quería escuchar. "No tengo ninguno, al menos no que yo recuerde"

"¿Hogar?"

"No recuerdo"

"¿Padres?"

"No"

"¿Algún familiar?"

"No"

"¿Algo además de tu edad?"

"Mmm…. No."

"Apuesto a que al menos si me puedes decir tu nombre"

"Lo siento. Lo único que hay aquí son cosas inútiles que no quisiera recordar" dijo mientras que daba unos ligeros golpecitos a su cabeza.

"¿Cómo robar?" pregunto la peliceleste.

"Los recuerdos están sobrevalorados, Andy-chan" dijo el peliplata mientras que se recostaba en el piso.

"Sabes, cuando tenía tu edad un grupo de piratas vino a mi pueblo y destruyo todo. Mi hogar, mi pueblo, a mi familia… mi vida entera fue destruida y arrancada de mi frente a mis ojos" dijo la peliceleste mientras que su voz se llenaba de tristeza y melancolía.

"Que triste. De seguro debes odiar a todos los piratas en el mundo." Dijo el prisionero como sin nada.

"Ese es Lo-chan" respondió. "Lowell era mi vecino y mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. El me salvo y protegió cuando perdí todo lo que amaba" relato. "No quiero volver a sentir ese enorme sentimiento de impotencia que te inunda en un momento así."

" _Como me gustaría decir que no conozco esa sensación_ " pensó el peliplata.

"Pero un día Taro-san llego a la isla y salvo a dos pequeños que habían perdido todo en esta vida"

"¿A qué viene la clase de historia?" preguntó el chico.

"Los recuerdos no están sobrevalorados. A veces son los recuerdos los que nos hacen seguir adelante y mantenernos fieles a nosotros mismos" explico Andy. "Tu más precioso recuerdo es ese collar ¿cierto? Eso explicaría la paliza que le pusiste a esos pobres marines cuando trataron de quitártelo"

El chico simplemente se quedó en silencio dentro de su celda, lo que puso una sonrisa en el rostro de Andrea.

"Estoy segura que ella era tan hermosa como esa esmeralda"

"Dentro de lo que un niño de cinco años podría pensar, sí. Era mi mundo" fue lo único que dijo el chico ya que se pudo notar como su voz se inundaba de rabia y frustración. Andrea iba a decir algo ero en ese momento alguien irrumpió en la prisión.

"Lowell-kun" dijo Andrea sorprendida al notar la actitud de su compañero.

"Tranquilízate por favor, Lowell-kun" dijo Taro-san mientras entraba después del chico.

"¿Paso algo capitán?" pregunto la peliceleste.

"Tenemos ordenes de liberar a un prisionero" dijo el anciano.

"Ves, te dije que no durarías mucho aquí" dijo Andrea dedicándole una dulce sonrisa al chico peliplateado.

"No es a él. Es a Sena y sus nakamas" dijo Lowell lleno de rabia.

"¿Por qué habríamos de hacer algo así capitán?" pregunto Andrea sorprendida.

"Porque soy YO quien lo ordena" dijo una voz llena de arrogancia. Andrea giro un poco su cabeza y pudo ver a un hombre flacucho de calva cabeza, enorme nariz y ojos color miel.

"¿Comodoro?"

"Te estabas tardando Isaac" dijo Sena desde su celda. "Ya estaba aburriéndome de la historia de esta niñita"

"Fue una suerte que estuviera cerca. No iba a dejar que mi principal fuente de ingresos se pudriera en la cárcel de algún pueblo basura" dijo el comodoro con arrogancia.

"Tal vez quieran sacudirse esas gabardinas. Tienen unas cuantas manchas de mierda en ellas" dijo burlonamente el peliplata. Isaac solo chasqueo sus dedos y en ese momento, tres marines fueron hacia la celda, dos de ellos alistaron sus armas mientras que el tercero iba hacia la puerta para abrirla.

"No den un paso más" dijo la peliceleste mientras se cruzaba en el camino del último marine.

"Basta Andrea. Estas desobedeciendo órdenes" dijo Lowell mientras que escondía su mirada bajo su fleco. Estaba claro que no quería mirar a los ojos a su amiga en esos momentos.

"Si estas tan molesto entonces has algo al respecto" dijo la chica.

"Solo muévete. No lo hagas más difícil"

"Hazle caso" dijo el chico acercándose con dificultad a la puerta. "No soy más que un criminal que debe pagar lo que ha hecho." Agrego mientras que miraba desafiantemente a los marines subordinados de Isaac.

"¿En verdad este mocoso les causo problemas?" pregunto Isaac mirando a Sena, quien en ese momento ya había sido escoltado fuera de su celda junto a sus dos nakamas. "Necesitas mejorar la eficiencia de tu tripulación" dijo el calvo mientras que sacaba su pistola y le disparaba al chico en el hombro izquierdo.

"¡Noooo!" grito Andrea mientras que por alguna razón unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

"Quería reclutar a ese chico. Que lastima que se desperdició su talento"

"Estas en una base de la Marina. Puedes tomar todos los hombres que quieras" dijo

"¡Déjala en paz!" dijeron Lowell y el peliplata al mismo tiempo.

"¡Déjame ir sucio pirata!" dijo Andrea mientras trataba de liberarse.

"Me gusta que tengan actitud" dijo Sena mientras que arrancaba parte de la ropa de la peliazul. "Es más divertido cuando les destrozas el espíritu"

"¡BASTARDO!" grito el chico mientras que se ponía de pie. "Déjala ir" agrego mientras que se lanzaba violentamente contra la puerta de su celda tratando de abrirla.

"¡Déjala en paz!" dijo Lowell mientras que desenvainaba su espada.

"Taro, por favor controla a tu estúpida mascota" dijo Isaac a modo burlón, mientras que Taro-san simplemente sujetaba con más fuerza su katana.

"Solo deme la orden capitán, y esto terminara en un segundo" dijo Lowell preparado para atacar.

" _Maldición. ¿Por qué rayos tienen esposas de Kairoseki en esta isla tan pequeña?_ " pensó el peliplata mientras que continuaba chocando su cuerpo contra la puerta. "Oye pedazo de basura, ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?" trato de provocarlo.

"Casi haces que uno de mis hombres muera mocoso. Así que me debes treinta millones de belis. Y si en verdad aprecias a esta mujer entonces me los vas a pagar" dijo Sena mientras apretaba su agarre en el cuello de Andrea.

"¡Vete al carajo imbécil!" grito molesto el peliplata. "Los únicos treinta millones que te veras, van a ser los treinta millones de golpes que te voy a dar si no la liberas en este momento." Lowell intento aprovechar el momento de distracción para atacar a Sena, pero un disparo lo mando al piso.

"¡Lowell-san!/¡Lowell-kun!" gritaron los marines al unísono al ver a su compañero herido.

"Qué barbaridad. No puedo creer que haya tanta indisciplina en este barco" dijo Isaac mientras limpiaba su pistola. "Taro, por favor corrige a tus muchachos o tendré que matarlos a todos" dijo con frialdad. "¿Nos vamos, Sena?"

"Después de ti" dijo el aludido mientras que miraba salir al comodoro y sus hombres para luego salir detrás de ellos.

"¡ANDREA!" grito Lowell mientras trataba de ponerse pie, pero el dolor simplemente lo regresaba al piso.

El silencio inundo aquella habitación por un largo rato. Todos estaban incrédulos ante lo que acababa de suceder.

"Quítenme las cadenas" murmuro el peliplata.

"Cierra la boca, basura" dijo Lowell.

"Yo voy a salvarla. Quítenme estas cadenas" repitió el prisionero.

"Cállate" repitió Lowell.

"¡Quítenme las putas cadenas!" grito desesperado el peliplata. "Tengo que salvarla"

"¡Yo también quiero salvarla!" grito Lowell de vuelta. "Pero ir en contra de un comodoro es un suicidio." Lowell simplemente volteo la mirada, lo que molesto al chico lo suficiente como para poder finalmente romper la puerta. El peliplata se acercó al joven marine y lo tomo del traje para luego darle un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Te piensas rendir así de fácil?" preguntó el chico molesto. "Ella te ve como su salvador y tú piensas rendirte. Eres peor que la mierda que se la acaba de llevar."

"¡Fuego Enemigo! ¡Agáchense!" se escuchó la voz de un marine por los speakers de la base.

"¡Cúbranse!" grito el capitán.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el barco atacante…**_

"¡SeSeSeSeSeSeSe! ¡Estúpidos marines, eso se ganan por meterse en mi camino!" dijo Sena mientras que miraba como era bombardeado el pueblo. "Gracias por traer a mi gente Isaac"

"No fue nada. Nos los encontramos de paso." Dijo el comodoro. "Además era un viaje no planeado así que no podía venir en un barco de los nuestros"

"Señor, ¿Qué hacemos con el pueblo?" pregunto un marine.

"Que no quede rastro. Odio ese sucio pueblo" dijo el calvo mientras que le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

"Malditos. No son más que una basura. Pero ya verán que Lo- mph" Andrea no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sena le amarro un paño en la boca.

"Llévensela al cuarto especial" dijo Sena a los hombres que tenía más cerca. "¡Señores, tenemos un juguete nuevo!" grito mientras que su tripulación comenzó a celebrar como un montón de monos a los que les acababan de dar un premio.

Aquellos hombres sonrieron con malicia y arrastraron a Andrea hasta sus nuevos aposentos. Era un enorme cuarto oscuro y deprimente lleno de mujeres. Aunque más bien la descripción exacta seria muñecas. Sus miradas vacías, sus cuerpos sin energía ni ánimos, aquellos espíritus quebrados. Sena y sus hombres se habían encargado perfectamente de convertir a estas mujeres en nada más que simples objetos. Para Andrea era más que obvio que sucedía realmente en ese cuarto y lo que le iba a pasar a ella al notar como muchas mujeres estaba completamente desnudas y otras simplemente tenían una delgada pieza transparente de tela para cubrirse.

"Esperemos que el capitán nos deje algo de diversión" dijo uno de los hombres que había escoltado a Andrea.

"Si, la última vez conseguimos quince juguetes y el capitán los rompió todos antes de que pudiéramos disfrutarlos" agrego el otro mientras que cerraba la puerta con llave.

"Lo-chan… sálvame" murmuro lo más bajo posible la peliceleste mientras que abrazaba sus rodillas. Finalmente se había permitido estar asustada y dejar salir todas esas lágrimas.

 _ **De regreso a la base…**_

"Señor, piratas y marines de la tripulación del Comodoro Isaac están embarcando en las costas y saqueando el puerto" dijo un marine.

"¿Cuantos quedamos enteros?" pregunto Taro con dificultad.

"Seis si los contamos a usted y a Lowell" contesto el marine. "Los demás están en patrullaje por toda la isla"

"No podemos salvar a Andrea-san y al pueblo con solo seis hombres" dijo un marine.

"Los Dark Blade Pirates son al menos cien miembros"

"Y además también están las tropas del Comodoro Isaac"

"Aún puedo hacer algo" dijo una voz familiar, mientras que el dueño salía de debajo de una pila de escombro.

"¿Cómo rayos sobreviviste a eso?" pregunto Lowell al ver como el chico salía de debajo de un montón de escombro.

"Yo la salvare" dijo el chico ignorando a Lowell. "No importa tener que venir a cumplir después mi condena" En ese momento el chico simplemente se arrodillo frente al capitán. "Tengo que hacerlo"

"¿Por qué insistes tanto en salvarla?" pregunto Lowell.

"Porque no quiero volver a sentir esa impotencia de no poder salvar a alguien" dijo el chico sin rodeos. "Quieran o no, voy a ir a salvarla. Y si salgo por esa puerta y tú no has tomado un decisión, entonces la convertiré en mi nueva nakama" fue lo único que dijo el chico para luego darle la espalda a Lowell y caminar hacia allá. El pelirrojo solo lo miro cuando sintió como algo caliente recorría su frente. El chico paso su mano y se limpió la sangre que había ahí.

" _No quiero volver a sentir ese enorme sentimiento de impotencia que te inunda en un momento así."_

" _¿Te piensas rendir así de fácil?" preguntó el chico molesto. "Ella te ve como su salvador y tú piensas rendirte. Eres patético."_

Las palabras de Andrea y ese chico hicieron eco en su mente por lo que solo le quedo una opción por tomar.

"Tráela de vuelta con vida" dijo Lowell. Cuanto todos los demás se dieron cuenta, un enorme corte en la puerta apareció, seguido por el sonido de unas cadenas caer.

"Puedes apostar que lo haré" dijo el peliplata mientras que movía las manos demostrando que sus cadenas ya no estaban. "¿Si saben que son como ciento cincuenta enemigos verdad?"

"Solo deja unos cuantos para nosotros" dijo Lowell mientras que se quitaba su gabardina y preparaba su alfanje para la pelea. "G-119 en marcha"

"¡Señor, Sí Señor!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _Y... ¡CORTE!_

 _Bueno, este ha sido el primer capitulo de este nuevo proyecto._

 _¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Que opinan de esta nueva era que esta comenzando? ¿Cual sera la historia de este mistrioso chico con alzheimer? ¿Zoro habrá mejorado su sentido de dirección?_

 _¡SIGANOS Y AVERIGÜENLO!_

 _Les recuerdo_ _que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW o mandando un mensaje personal._ _Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro staff de monos ALTAMENTE entrenados... o por mi... o por alguno de mis internos._ _También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._

 _espero sus respuestas y si gustan, tambien sus REVIEW._

 _¡Ciao!_


	2. Unare! Tsugi no kaizoku ou Ore no na wa

_Death City Studios trae para ustedes un especial llmado: "les dije que estaba de vuelta" y para comenzar tenemos un nuevo capitulo de One Piece_

 _Y bueno, ahora como es costumbre, tenemos el anuncio de siempre, pero el día de hoy tenemos la compañia de la hermosa: ¡Andrea!_

 _Andrea: ¡Muchas Gracias por esa presentación! Y bien ahora para el mensaje:_

 _"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

 _DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

 _BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES._ _NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

* * *

En todos los océanos del mundo se cuenta una leyenda. Una leyenda acerca de un hombre que en una ocasión zarpo junto a su tripulación hasta llegar al punto más lejano en el más peligroso de los océanos, lo que le consiguió al gran Gol D. Roger el título de _Rey de los Piratas._ Pero ni siquiera el gran Rey puede estar a salvo de la Muerte, y cuando vio que su hora había llegado lo acepto con una sonrisa, no sin antes dejar un legado…

 _Fama, Fortuna. Todo lo que puedan desear será suyo… si es que pueden encontrarlo. He dejado todo lo que tengo en_ _ **One Piece**_

Con esas palabras, Roger se despidió dejando atrás un enorme legado y dando inicio a lo que se le llamo la _**Gran Era Pirata**_ mientras que otros se referían a ella como _**La Era de los Sueños**_ **.**

Cientos y cientos de piratas zarparon en búsqueda de aquel legendario tesoro, pero de entre todos ellos, solo _**un**_ hombre pudo acercársele lo suficiente. Algunos lo reconocen como el _Segundo Rey de los Piratas_ mientras que otros dicen que nunca tuvo oportunidad y que se acobardo en el último momento, desapareciendo así de la faz de la tierra. ¿Envidia o realidad? Solo muy pocos conocen la verdad de lo que sucedió con ese hombre y su tripulación, con el legendario Monkey D. Luffy

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _唸れ！_ _次の海賊王 -_ _Unare! Tsugi no kaizoku ou_  
**

 ** _¡Ruge! El siguiente Rey Pirata_**

 ** _オレのなはシルバー - Ore no na wa Shiruba-_**

 ** _Mi nombre es Silver_** x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Tráela de vuelta con vida" dijo Lowell. Cuanto todos los demás se dieron cuenta, un enorme corte en la puerta apareció, seguido por el sonido de unas cadenas caer.

"Puedes apostar que lo haré" dijo el peliplata mientras que movía las manos demostrando que sus cadenas ya no estaban. "¿Si saben que son como ciento cincuenta enemigos verdad?"

"Solo deja unos cuantos para nosotros" dijo Lowell mientras que se quitaba su gabardina y preparaba su alfanje para la pelea. "G-119 en marcha"

"¡Señor, Sí Señor!"

Una vez que el pequeño batallón salió a las calles, se encontraron con un verdadero pandemonio. La situación había salido completamente de control.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto uno de los marines.

"Tenemos que avanzar por separado hacia el puerto. Debemos detener a cualquiera que este dañando a los ciudadanos." Dijo Taro-san.

"Pero hay marines entre los enemigos." Dijo otro marine.

"Si están atacando ciudadanos, entonces definitivamente son enemigos" dijo Lowell desenvainando su alfanje.

"Creo que yo puedo darme gusto atacando a todo lo que se mueva… figurativamente" dijo el peliplata. "Solo asegúrense de cubrir mi espalda como es debido" agrego para luego salir corriendo hacia el puerto. Los marines intercambiaron miradas y también avanzaron.

"Lowell, lo siento." Dijo Taro antes de que el pelirrojo se marchara.

"No debe disculparse capitán. Usted solo seguía órdenes" dijo el chico con tono comprensivo.

"Mi sueño siempre fue cambiar el ideal de la Marina. Eliminar toda esa suciedad que había y sin embargo…"

"Las cosas van a cambiar. Lo aseguro." Dijo Lowell para luego partir a toda velocidad de ahí.

El chico peliplata continuó su acelerada carrera hacia el puerto haciendo justo lo que había dicho, atacando indiscriminadamente todo aquello que pareciera ser una amenaza para el pueblo.

"Pensé que ciento cincuenta enemigos serían mucho para ti" dijo Lowell mientras que retiraba su espada del fiambre de un pirata.

"Si quieres puedo dejártelos todos a ti" dijo el peliplata mientras que arrojaba a un par de sujetos contra una pared. "Sería lo mejor teniendo en cuenta que el barco de Sena se está alejando"

"No le veo mucho problema. Después de todo puedes moverte muy rápido" dijo Lowell. "¿Dónde aprendiste a dominar el Rokushiki?" pregunto mientras que derribaba a dos enemigos de un solo golpe.

"¿Rokushiki? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó el chico mientras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció en cuclillas detrás de un oponente. Aquel pirata y Lowell miraron con terror la cara de maldad que tenía el peliplata "¡Tiger Kancho!" grito el peliplata al momento que atacaba cruelmente a aquel pirata.

"Creo que debería de arrestarte solo por ser así de cruel" dijo Lowell mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

"¿Qué tan cerca estamos del bar de Bass?" preguntó el peliplata mientras que retomaba su carrera ignorando el ultimo comentario.

"¿Para qué quieres saber?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Quiero terminar el almuerzo que interrumpiste" confeso el peliplata.

"¡Debe ser una broma!"

"Oye, si quieres que salve a tu noviecita, entonces debo llenar mi estómago" reclamo el joven ladrón para luego perderse de vista.

"Tsk, por eso es que los piratas no son de fiar" dijo Lowell para luego en un rápido movimiento derribar a tres piratas.

 _ **Con el peliplata…**_

"Bien, aún sigue hay mi plato" dijo el chico mientras que se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba el enorme festín. "Itadakima…" el chico no completo su frase ya que tuvo que esquivar una serie de cuchillos que le fueron lanzados. "-masu"

"Lárgate de aquí mocoso" dijo un pirata.

"Aprovecha que estamos algo ocupados en este momento enano" dijo otro. El chico simplemente inspecciono con la mirada el lugar y pudo ver como atrás de ese par, la mesera de la mañana se encontraba en una esquina tratando de esconderse, mientras que otros cinco sujetos forcejeaban con ella, ocasionando que trozos de tela de su uniforme salieran volando.

"Parece que encontraron un civil" dijo el peliplata escondiendo su mirada debajo de su fleco.

"No es un civil. Es un juguete nuevo y nos vamos a divertir con él" dijo lascivamente uno de los piratas mientras que finalmente pudieron lograr que la chica se descubriera. Todos aquellos piratas comenzaron a aullar como coyotes ante la vista de la anatomía expuesta de la chica

"Miren, parece que al chico también le gusto nuestro juguete" dijo uno de los piratas. En ese momento el peliplata cayó en cuenta que había un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

"Oye niño, si te portas bien y cuidas la puerta, te prometemos que vas a poder usar nuestro juguete" dijo. El peliplata solo los miro y sonrió con malicia.

"Acepto, pero quiero ser yo el que tenga el primer turno" dijo el chico para luego desvanecerse y aparecer frente a la chica. "Cierra los ojos y no los abras por nada en el mundo. Acabare pronto con esto con un solo dedo" Dijo el peliplata. La chica simplemente le hizo caso pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar lágrimas de terror.

"Muy bien dicho ni-" las palabras se quedaron en el aire y lo único que siguió fue el sonido de un cuerpo sin vida cayendo en la madera.

"No abras los ojos para nada" repitió el chico.

"Infeliz mocoso" dijo otro pirata pero eso solo lo convirtió en el siguiente blanco del peliplata, quien en un parpadeo ya tenía su pie aplastando la garganta de aquel pobre infeliz.

"Este chico está loco" dijo aterrorizado uno de los piratas.

"Y aún no has visto nada" dijo el peliplata mientras que algo extraño ocurría con su cuerpo.

Afuera en la calle la gente que pasaba solo escuchaba los gritos de terror y agonía que provenían del bar además de que solo vieron salir un par de cuerpos desmembrados volando por la puerta principal.

"Lina, puedes abrirlos" dijo el peliplata. Lina le hizo caso y solo vio frente a ella a aquel chico, y ningún rastro de aquellos viles piratas.

"Tú…"

"Ten, usa esto para cubrirte" dijo el chico mientras la cubría con su camisa. "Escóndete en un lugar seguro. Pronto terminare con estos tipos."

"Gracias por salvarme" dijo la joven chica mientras que en agradecimiento posaba sus labios sobre las sonrojadas mejillas de su joven salvador quien una vez que hubo suficiente distancia, desapareció de ahí.

"¿Has visto por aquí a ese mocoso de pelo plateado?" pregunto Lowell entrando intempestivamente al bar.

"Acaba de irse" dijo Lina. "Dijo que terminaría con estos tipos"

"Por eso ODIO a los piratas" fue lo único que dijo Lowell para después salir corriendo y continuar su camino al puerto.

 _ **A algunos minutos de distancia…**_

"Me gusta cómo se ven los pueblos basura cuando arden" dijo Sena mientras miraba desde su barco la escena de fondo. "La gente envuelta en el caos buscando en todos lados por una respuesta"

"Un brindis, por esa mina de oro que nos dio recursos hasta hartarnos" dijo Isaac mientras levantaba su copa de vino y bebía un sorbo. "Oye Sena, ¿qué tal si le damos una probadita a ese nuevo juguetito tuyo?" dijo el calvo hombre.

"Por Dios Isaac, es una de tus subordinadas" replico de inmediato Sena. "Claro que iba a concederte el honor de la primera ronda" agrego recuperando su tono frio y sádico. "Connor, tráenos nuestro nuevo juguete" ordeno el pirata pelinegro.

Pasaron alrededor de unos quince o veinte minutos cuando finalmente apareció Connor, junto a él, venia Andrea quien ahora vestía una delgada y transparente tela que simulaba un vestido sobre su desnudo cuerpo.

"Que impresionante" admiró Isaac. "Espero que aún se conserve bien" agrego mientras que acariciaba las pantorrillas de la chica.

"Hay una forma de descubrirlo" dijo Sena para después arrancar aquel pedazo de tela y dejar a Andrea completamente desnuda frente a ambos.

"No se saldrán con la suya" replico Andrea mientras que cubría su cuerpo con sus manos.

"Dime eso cuando estés a salvo en tierra y no en mi bote" dijo Sena mientras que desenfundaba su pistola. "Mueve las manos, niña"

"Oblígame" dijo Andrea desafiante. Sena simplemente jaló el gatillo y lo puso violentamente contra la frente de la chica. "No te tengo miedo" mascullo. Sena simplemente alisto su dedo sobre el gatillo, pero un extraño sonido lo distrajo.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡Señor tenemos un problema!" dijo un hombre que entraba apresuradamente al cuarto. "Hay un…" su frase quedo en el aire al momento que el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus nakamas chocaba contra su espalda, con tal fuerza que lo arrojo fuera del barco, haciendo un enorme agujero en el casco.

"¿No interrumpo nada verdad?" dijo una voz. Todos los presentes giraron la cabeza solo para encontrarse con el chico peliplata arrastrando a otro cuerpo sin vida.

"Mocoso…" mascullo Sena con su voz llena de ira mientras que el chico simplemente sonrió ante ese gesto.

"¡Atrápenlo!" ordeno de inmediato el comodoro.

"Si pueden" murmuro confiado el chico para luego lanzarle aquel cuerpo sin vida directamente a Isaac. "¡Mach 2!" murmuro el chico para luego sorpresivamente reaparecer detrás de Andrea y cubrirla con su chaleco.

"Tu…"

"No quiero que te resfríes" dijo suavemente para luego cargar la en su brazos. "¡Subiendo!" bromeo para luego comenzar a brincar. Un grupo de piratas también salto y alisto sus katanas para atacar al joven pirata, sin embargo el chico aún tenía algo preparado. "¡Tiger Walk!" murmuro para luego usar el mismo aire como trampolín para impulsarse más aún. "Nos vemos en el barco, Isaac-sama"

"¿Isaac-sama?" repitió Andrea sorprendida.

"Marine…" murmuro Sena. "¡El chico es un maldito marine!" grito enfadado para luego sujetar a Sena por el cuello. "Me vendiste, infeliz"

"¿Eso es verdad?" pregunto Andrea una vez que el chico salió a la superficie.

"Mierda, la madera duele" murmuro infantilmente. "Tsk antes muerto que ser un marine… Pero eso no es algo que Sena deba saber" explico mientras que al final su rostro se adornaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Dónde está Lowell-kun?" pregunto Andrea al notar que no parecía haber aliados cerca.

"Ettoo…"

 _ **-x Flashback x-**_

" _Finalmente llegamos al muelle" dijo el peliplata mientras que trataba de recuperar el aliento._

" _Pero no sé si lo habremos hecho a tiempo" dijo Lowell. "El barco de Sena ya está bastante lejos"_

" _¿Qué tan difícil seria alcanzarlo en bote?" preguntó el peliplata._

" _Tomaría talvez una media hora en un bote de remos si conseguimos que el barco se detenga" explico el pelirrojo._

" _Pues entonces comienza a remar" dijo el peliplata mientras que comenzaba a hacer estiramientos._

" _¿Empieza?" repitió Lowell. "Tú también tienes que remar", de lo contrario será más tiempo"_

" _Está bien, te conseguiré el tiempo" dijo divertido el peliplata. "¡En marcha!" grito a todo pulmón para luego dar un enorme salto y posteriormente comenzar a usar el aire como apoyo para continuar su camino. "¡Tiger Walk!"_

" _¡Por eso odio a los piratas!" grito Lowell exasperado._

 _ **-x Fin del Flashback x-**_

"Está ocupado" fue lo único que dijo el peliplata. "Olvidaste eso" cambio el tema mientras que ponía sobre los hombros de Andrea, la gabardina blanca de esta.

"Gracias" dijo mientras se abotonaba la blusa. "Es bueno que sean tan largas, así pueden usarse como vestidos de emergencia"

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, de lo contrario…"

"¡MOCOSO!" se escuchó la voz de Sena seguida por un fuerte ruido como de madera rompiéndose.

"¡Sena!"

"Parece que ese comodoro no fue la gran cosa para entretener a Sena" comento el chico para luego mirar como Sena aparecía frente a él, y traía a Isaac por el cuello bastante mal herido. "Vete Andrea" murmuro el peliplata.

"¿Estás loco? No pienso dejarte solo contra tantos piratas" dijo Andrea.

"Hm, no demasiados después de mi espectacular entrada"

"Pero…"

"Le prometí a Lowell que te llevaría de regreso a la base sana y salva, y el confió en mí. Así que más vale que empieces a huir. Te alcanzare después" dijo el chico bastante serio para luego desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Sena, sin embargo el hombre simplemente le dio un codazo en la cara. "Creo que tardare un poco más de lo planeado"

"Espero que no pienses que con eso puedes vencerme, mocoso" dijo Sena con confianza.

"¿Y si subo el nivel de dificultad?" dijo el peliplata mientras que comenzaba a aparecer en varios lugares a la vez.

"Patético" mascullo Sena aburrido para luego arrojar el cuerpo de Isaac hacia un lado. El peliplata quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para atacar pero Sena lo detuvo con un simple golpe en la boca del estómago. "Más rápido no significa mejor" agrego para luego golpearlo en el rostro con tanta fuerza que el chico salió volando hacia el mástil y ni siquiera esta sirvió para detener su vuelo. "Mierdecillas como tú no tienen nada que hacer en mi presencia"

"¡Chico!" grito Andrea preocupada. El peliplata reacciono y de inmediato uso su Tiger Walk para regresar a la cubierta del barco. "Eso estuvo cerca" murmuro aliviada.

"Tsk, ese tipo es enorme" murmuro el joven pirata. Por primera vez se había detenido a mirarlo. Sena era un tipo enorme, que incluso superaba a Richard. "Tengo que buscar la forma de vencerlo…"

"Chico. Tu y yo somos piratas, entonces únete a mi" dijo Sena sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. "No tienes razón alguna para estar salvando a esta marine. Nosotros los piratas somos asesinos, ladrones, violadores. Somos lo peor de estos mares"

"Te equivocas" murmuro el peliplata. "Te equivocas, Sena." Dijo con más determinación. "No todos los piratas son seres despiadados. Luffy-senpai no era así"

"¿Luffy?" repitió Sena algo confundido pero después comenzó a carcajearse. "Espero que no estés hablando del perdedor de Mugiwara" agrego. "No creí que aún hubiera soñadores como ese imbécil"

"Bastardo…" mascullo el peliplata molesto.

"Escucha con atención niño. Soñar es estúpido. Mejor renuncia a esas idioteces y únete a mi tripulación. Estos mares se han convertido en la tumba de los estúpidos soñadores que creen en la estúpida historia de Mugiwara. Admito que eres fuerte así que te daré todas las riquezas y mujeres que desees. Y la primera será ella" dijo Sena mientras al final señalaba a Andrea.

"Hm. Ella vendrá conmigo definitivamente, pero eso será después de que derrote" dijo el chico para luego lanzarse hacia Sena, pero este lo detuvo dándole un buen rodillazo en la cara.

"¡Mocoso desagradecido!" mascullo Sena, mientras que sorpresivamente tomaba al peliblanco por la nuca. "En verdad trate de ofrecerte un lugar donde pertenecer, en verdad lo intente. Pero parece que el único lugar en el que perteneces es en el fondo del océano junto a todos esos perdedores que soñaron en ser como Mugiwara" dijo para luego comenzar a azotar el rostro de chico repetidas veces contra la cubierta del barco, haciendo cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior. "¡Muere imbécil!" grito mientras que continuaba con su castigo, a tal punto que casi pudo haber partido el barco por la mitad.

"¿Chico?" llamó Andrea al peliplata al ver como su cuerpo caía unos cuantos centímetros cerca de ella. "Por Dios no…" murmuro cubriendo su boca. "Por favor despierta" dijo mientras que lo movía tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

" _Mierda, ¿Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer? Llegue hasta aquí para nada_ " pensó el chico mientras que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse.

"¡Basta Sena!" dijo la peliazul mientras que tomaba una kata que había en el suelo. "Esta vez seré yo quien lo defienda" dijo mientras asumía una estancia de esgrima.

"No…" dijo con debilidad el peliplata. "No seas tonta, solo huye"

"Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte solo" dijo Andrea a la par que desviaba un ataque de la espada de Sena. "No pienso abandonar a un chico con un corazón tan cálido como el tuyo" dijo la joven marine, aunque esa breve distracción le costó llevarse una profunda estocada en el hombro derecho.

"¡Andy!" grito el peliplata. "Baka marine, no debiste hacer eso" dijo el chico mientras que se arrastraba hacia donde había caído el cuerpo de la joven. "No valgo la pena. Soy solo un pirata como los sujetos que te arrebataron todo"

"Por favor, vive sin dejar que nadie manche ese corazón tuyo tan noble" dijo la peliazul para luego volver a arremeter contra Sena, pero esta vez la estocada fue justo entre el cuello y el diafragma.

"Vaya desperdicio de juguete" dijo Sena retirando violentamente su espada del cuerpo de Andrea, quien se desplomo de inmediato. La peliazul volteo con esfuerzo hacia donde estaba el chico y le dedico una temblorosa y débil sonrisa.

"No mueras. Tú también debes vivir" dijo el chico. "Vive hasta el día en que te conviertas en el marine que arresto al Tercer Rey Pirata" dijo desesperadamente pero sin mantener contacto visual con ella.

"Su parloteo comienza a hartarme" dijo Sena molesto mientras que preparaba su espada para darle la estocada final a Andrea, sin embargo el chico saco fuerzas de solo Dios sabe dónde y detuvo con su mano izquierda la espada de Sena.

"Mírame a los ojos, chico" dijo Andrea con debilidad. El chico simplemente hizo un enorme esfuerzo para poder entrelazar su mirada con la de ella. Andrea sonrió al ver los ojos amatista del chico mirando sus intensos ojos zafiro. "Rey Pirata… me gusta como suena." dijo sonriente. "Hazme un favor. Dile a Lowell que sea el quien se encargue de arrestarte cuando llegue el día"

"Me niego. No lo haré" dijo el chico. "Iremos los dos juntos y tú se lo dirás mientras ven como me escapo" Mientras ellos hablaban, Sena trataba de recuperar su espada, sin embargo estaba sorprendido de ver que el chico aun tuviera tantas fuerzas como para darle ese problema.

"Sabes, tu cabello me parece muy hermoso" comento ignorando las suplicas del peliplata. Andrea le dedico una temblorosa sonrisa al chico a pesar de que sus ojos dejaban escapar algunas lágrimas. "Muy… bonito" repitió mientras que suavemente sus ojos se cerraron. El chico simplemente la miro, congelado, no podía crees lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, lo único que sucedía era que las palabras de Andrea resonaban en su cabeza.

"Es hora de que mueran los dos" alardeo Sena para luego intentar empujar su espada hacia el cuerpo de Andrea, sin embargo su rostro se llenó de sorpresa al escuchar el sonido de su espada quebrarse.

"Descansa princesita, esto terminara pronto" dijo el peliplata mientras que se ponía de pie. El chico dio unos torpes pasos hacia Andrea y después la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a una orilla del barco. "Mientras esto termina tu espera aquí"

"¿Terminar?" repitió Sena conteniendo la risa. "Solo mírate chico. ¿Cómo piensas terminar esto si no has podido darme un solo golpe?"

"Intentando" fue lo único que dijo el chico con sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

"¿Intentando?" repitió Sena. "Eso sí quiero verlo" dijo el pirata para luego lanzarse contra el peliplata para asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro, sin embargo solo cayo de rodillas después de unos pasos. "¿Que mierda…?" mascullo mientras se sujetaba la boca del estómago. Sena volteo a ver a Silver y pudo ver como el brazo del chico ahora tenía casi el triple de su tamaño anterior, además que estaba cubierto por un pelaje amarillo con rayas negras.

"Parece que si funciona" dijo el chico peliplata confiado. Sena pudo atestiguar como el chico comenzaba a cambiar. El brazo izquierdo del chico se transformó igual que el derecho, mientras que su torso creció lentamente hasta alcanzar unas dos o tres veces su tamaño anterior. Definitivamente, lo que estaba frente a Sena ya no calificaba como humano.

"Parece que esto acaba de ponerse interesante" murmuro Sena mientras se ponía de pie. Sena se descubrió el torso y dejo ver su bien definido físico. Ambos contendientes se miraron unos segundos y después cargaron el uno contra el otro violentamente.

Golpe tras golpe ambos piratas aumentaban la intensidad de la pelea, al punto de que ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima oportunidad para descansar y recuperar el aliento.

"¡Capitán deténgase!" grito un tripulante.

"¡Mierda, ya derribaron el mástil principal!" grito otro.

"Defiendan el timón" grito otro solo para ser golpeado violentamente con el timón en la espalda.

"Si. Más fuerte, ¡Más!" grito Sena mientras que tomaba una cadena que había en el piso. "Tenía mucho que no me entretenía así" dijo el hombre mientras que jalaba aquella cadena que resulto ser parte del ancla del barco. "¡Desaparece mocoso!" grito Sena mientras que arrojaba el ancla hacia el peliplata, sin embargo en ese momento solo pudo sentir como algo se enredaba en su cuello.

"Tiger Walk: Tiger Whip!" murmuro Silver mientras que aparecía por detrás de su oponente. El chico simplemente apretó el agarre de su cola y dio un par de saltos en el aire. Una vez con la suficiente altura, el chico intento un giro frontal levantando así a Sena, sin embargo el pirata tenía un as bajo la manga y aprovecho la distracción de Silver para sacar una daga y apuñalarlo en su costado derecho.

"¡Ahí esta!" grito un _Dark Blade_

"El _Facon Stab_ " dijo otro. Mientras que Silver simplemente soltó a Sena y termino cayendo como costal.

"Maldito…" mascullo Silver mientras que se sujetaba el costado con fuerza. "Eres un…" Silver no alcanzo a terminar su frase ya que una fuerte patada en el costado lo mando volando hasta el otro lado del barco, de paso atravesando todo el interior de la cabina principal.

"Tráiganme su cabeza" ordeno Sena mientras que se dejaba caer para quedar sentado en la cubierta. "Es hora de terminar con esto" Sus subordinados asintieron y de inmediato fueron por el cuerpo del chico, sin embargo, no contaban con que el chico aun estuviera consciente,

En ese momento un tenue haz de luz brillo entre todos los piratas quienes luego cayeron inconscientes.

"¿Haoshoku?" murmuro Sena sorprendido, sin embargo al notar sus sospechas se aclararon al ver que la ropa del chico estaba bastante salpicada de sangre.

"¡Tiger Blade: Tiger Round!" Murmuró el peliplata mientras se ponía de pie y nueva mente se transformaba.

Nuevamente ambos oponentes se lanzaron uno contra otro, sin embargo, esta vez Sena se llevó una interesante sorpresa.

"¿Qué mierda?" mascullo mientras sentía como algunos huesos de su mano se rompían.

"¡Tiger Wall!" Sena simplemente preparo nuevamente su daga pero esta vez Silver fue más rápido y le dio un certero golpe en la garganta. El chico aprovecho esos segundos y de inmediato utilizo su "Tiger Whip" esta vez consiguiendo exitosamente lanzar a aquel enorme pirata contra lo que quedaba del mástil.

"Eso fue un golpe bajo…" mascullo Sena mientras se ponía de pie casi de inmediato.

"Casi como esa estúpida puñalada" dijo el peliplata quien ya estaba detrás de su oponente. El chico simplemente pateo la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Sena haciéndolo perder el equilibrio para luego comenzar a golpearlo a una velocidad sorprendente.

"¡Mach 2: Tiger Barrage!" murmuro el peliplata mientras que cada vez la velocidad e intensidad de su ataque aumentaba, sin darle oportunidad alguna a Sena de encontrar un hueco para defenderse.

Después de un rato, el peliplata se detuvo y tomo algo de distancia para recuperar el aire.

"Maldita… sea…" mascullo el peliplata cansado. "¿Acaso eres indestructible?" preguntó al ver que Sena nuevamente se ponía de pie.

"Ven y descúbrelo" dijo Sena con una sonrisa para provocar al chico. El peliplata simplemente miro a su rival y sonrió.

"Creo que no te has dado cuenta de algo aún" dijo para luego empezar a caminar hacia donde estaba Andrea. Sena miro al chico confundido pero después pudo sentir como algo cálido corría por su cuerpo. Sena noto la sangre y después volteo de nuevo hacia el chico, quien simplemente le mostro la daga que tenía en su mano. "¿Te parece familiar?" Preguntó burlonamente.

"¡Maldito mocoso!" grito Sena mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el chico, sin embargo este simplemente dio un salto y en el aire hizo un rápido movimiento de pies. "Tiger Blade: Tiger Fang" En ese momento, unas cuchillas rojas con forma de tigre salieron de sus pies directo hacia Sena, provocándole un profundo corte muy cerca de la yugular, además del torso y las piernas, provocando que el hombre cayera.

"Mierda…" mascullo Sena molesto.

"Al fin" mascullo el chico para luego caer de rodillas. "Todo termino princesa" agrego meintras que se ponía de pie y se disponía a ir a cargar a Andrea en sus brazos. "Es hora de llevarte a casa" agrego mientras se empezaba a alejar.

"¿Por qué no… me matas?" preguntó el capitán de los Dark Blades.

"Muy simple" dijo el chico bastante tranquilo. "La justicia es trabajo de los Marines, no de nosotros los piratas"

"Tsk, eres igual de patético que él" dijo Sena antes de escupir una enorme cantidad de sangre en la cubierta. "Ser así de suave no te llevara muy lejos, mocoso. El océano es un lugar muy cruel para los soñadores, por eso nunca llegaras a ser nadie, justo como el idiota de Mugi…" Sena no termino su frase ya que fue interrumpido por el peliplata.

"Se te olvido limpiar eso" dijo el chico mientras que pisaba con fuerza la nuca de Sena y lo estrellaba en la cubierta. "Tsk, parece que tengo más mierda por limpiar" dijo el peliplata mientras miraba el lugar donde había dejado a Andrea, solo para encontrar a cierto Marine junto a ella.

"Di lo que quieras gatito, pero ahora soy yo quien tiene la ventaja aquí" dijo aquel Marine quien resulto ser Isaac. "Parece que me conseguí un buen rehén" dijo mientras que apoyaba la boquilla de su pistola en la sien de la peliazul. "Si no te apresuras en llevarme a la costa, esta chica morirá"

"Pero cuando lleguemos, Lowell y los demás te arrestaran" dijo débilmente la peliazul. "¡Kyaaa!" grito al sentir domo el comodoro la tomaba violentamente por el cabello.

"¡Hagan lo que les digo!" dijo el comodoro confiado.

"¿Y qué te hace creer que te voy a obedecer?" preguntó el peliplata.

"Si un pirata como Sena confiaba en mí, un novato como tu definitivamente le encantaría tener mi protección." Explico Isaac. "¿Qué te parece si empezamos por decirle a esta basura que quita su espada de mi nuca?" dijo el rubio al sentir el acero de cierto pelirrojo.

"¡Lowell-kun!" dijo Andrea poco más animada.

"Creí que habías dicho media hora" dijo el peliplata.

"Luego hablamos" dijo Lowell con tono frio. "Más vale que sueltes a Andrea. Tus días como marine están acabados Isaac." Agrego el pelirrojo.

"Lo siento Lo, pero no puedo permitir eso" dijo el peliplata provocando miradas de sorpresa en el rostro de todos los presentes. "Lo necesito vivo"

"¿En serio vas a convertirte en su sirviente?" pregunto Lowell. "Maldito pirata, sabía que no eras de fiar"

"Debiste escuchar tus instintos, Lo. Regla número uno: nunca confíes en un pirata" dijo el peliplata para luego desvanecerse en el aire. Isaac giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba Lowell, sin embargo lo que paso no fue precisamente lo que esperaba. "Nunca" repitió el chico con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Lo único que siguió a la voz del chico fue el sonido de algo romperse violentamente. "Tail Kiss"

"Creo que lo mataste" dijo Lowell ligeramente sorprendido mientras que veía como el cuerpo sin vida del comodoro caía sobre la cubierta.

"Para eso lo necesitaba vivo" dijo el chico para luego escupir una gran cantidad de sangre sobre el cuerpo de Isaac.

"Asqueroso…" murmuro Andrea desviando la mirada.

"Lo siento. Creo que ese imbécil en verdad me dio una buena paliza" dijo el chico mientras que miraba en dirección a donde estaba Sena.

"Mocoso… ¿Cómo… te llamas?" pregunto Sena. "Quiero… saber el nombre… del chico que tomara mi recompensa"

"Mi nombre…" repitió el peliplata.

 _ **-x flashback x-**_

" _¡Que hermoso cabello!" dijo una mujer bastante emocionada._

 _El chico no recordaba nada, no sabía dónde estaba y para lo que a él le concernía, esas imágenes que estaba reviviendo no eran más que manchas sin rostros. Sin embargo, había algo ahí que lo hacía sentirse en paz y feliz, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho que aquella mujer lo estuviera abrazando al punto de casi asfixiarlo entre sus enormes pechos, era un sentimiento cálido, amable. Como si fueran una… una familia._

" _¡Ya se!" dijo repentinamente la joven mujer mientras que separaba al peliplata de sus pechos, momento aprovechado por el chico para tomar aire. "A partir de hoy te llamaras Silver"_

" _¿Silver?" repitió el pequeño peliplata._

" _Si. Suena bastante cool, y además combina con tu cabello" explico la mujer._

" _Tienes razón, ****. Silver suena muy bien" dijo otra mujer, mientras que procedía a imitar lo hecho por la primera mujer, sin embargo en lugar de asfixiar al chico, este abrazo fue uno más cariñoso aún, como una madre que abrazaba a su retoño. "Silver-kun"_

 _ **-x flashback x-**_

El chico simplemente sonrió ante esto y nuevamente miro a Sena.

"Mi nombre es Silver, así que grábatelo bien, basura" dijo el chico inflando el pecho con orgullo para luego alejarse del pelinegro.

"¿Silver?" repitió Lowell sorprendido.

"Me gusta cómo suena" dijo Andrea mientras que abrazaba al peliplata. "Gracias por salvarme" agrego mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla al chico.

"Ejem… creo que… creo que lo mejor será que llevemos este bote a la isla… si, eso será lo mejor" dijo Silver tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, sin embargo el hecho de que de la nada hubieran aparecido sus orejas y cola de tigre lo delataban.

El dúo marine solo rió y de inmediato se apresuraron a tomar control del barco y guiarlo hasta la costa.

"¡Barco pirata a la vista!" grito un marine que observaba como el barco encallaba en la costa.

"Son Lowell-san y el chico. Parece ser que han tomado control del barco de Sena" grito otro.

"Creo que esta es mi bajada" dijo el peliplata al notar a todos los marines que se estaban acercando.

"¡Alto ahí!" grito un Marine que trató de embestir a Silver, sin embargo el peliplata lo esquivo con facilidad.

"¿Dónde está el capitán Taro?" pregunto Lowell al notar la ausencia del anciano.

"El capitán…" tartamudeo un Marine gracias al peso de la noticia que estaba por dar, así que prefirió optar por simplemente mostrarle la gabardina del anciano mientras desviaba la mirada. Lowell simplemente agacho la mirada mientras que Andrea simplemente le tomo la mano a Lowell y se esforzaba por no quebrarse frente a sus subordinados.

"Que fastidio. Mira que morir protegiendo a un montón de desconocidos solo por cumplir con su deber" dijo Silver repentinamente.

"¡Un momento mocoso!" grito uno de los marines,

"¡Tú no eres quien para hablar así del Capitán Taro!" grito otro.

"Ni siquiera conociste a nuestro capitán" agrego un tercero.

"Si lo conocí" dijo Silver como sin nada. "Tengo su reflejo frente a mí. Un montón de hombres heridos que tratan de lucir rudos frente a gente que necesita sentirse segura. Incluso a pesar de haber perdido a muchos camaradas y a su líder siguen en pie para cumplir su deber" comento el chico ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.

"¿Alguna vez habías escuchado a un pirata elogiar a un Marine?" pregunto Andrea divertida.

"Tsk, nunca he dicho que soy un pirata" dijo Silver haciendo un puchero.

"Solo asegúrate de no halagarlos demasiado o vas a comenzar a haraganear" agrego Lowell mientras que tomaba la gabardina de su capitán.

"¿Pero qué haremos ahora sin Taro-san?" pregunto un Marine.

"Hay tantas cosas que hacer." Comento otro.

"Lowell…" murmuro Andrea mientras miraba a sus subordinados.

"Dame los detalles" dijo Lowell con tono serio. Los marines lo miraron sorprendidos. "¡Los detalles!" insistió más enérgico esta vez.

"S-S-Si" tartamudeo nervioso un marine. "De nuestros cien hombres, veintitrés están desaparecidos después del primer ataque y diecinueve de ellos están KIA. Otros cinco murieron en el ataque al pueblo, y otros dieciséis durante la operación de rescate, así que con Andrea-san aquí, somos treinta y seis marines restantes" explico.

"Son buenos números" comento Silver.

"Lo…"

El pelirrojo solo escucho al dúo y miro fijamente la gabardina de su mentor. El chico la miro y dejo que su mente trabajara a toda velocidad pero termino por ponerse la gabardina de Taro sobre los hombros.

"¡Escuchen con atención!" grito Lowell para atraer la atención de sus hombres. "A partir de ahora nuestras manos estarán llenas ayudando a la reconstrucción del pueblo. Nuestra prioridad será salvar todas las vidas humanas posibles. El equipo de rescate civil continuara su labor mientras que el resto nos enfocaremos en encontrar a nuestros camaradas. ¿Está claro?" ordeno el pelirrojo. El escuadrón se le quedo mirando confundido para luego intercambiar miradas. "Dije ¿QUEDO CLARO?"

"¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!" respondieron al unísono todos los marines.

"¿Qué haremos con los piratas Capitán, Lowell?" pregunto Andrea respaldando la nueva autoridad de su amigo.

"¿Te llamas Silver verdad?" pregunto Lowell mirando al peliplata, quien solo asintió. "Algo patético, pero creo que funcionara" dijo el pelirrojo. "Sena y su tripulación será puesta bajo custodia por sus crímenes y la recompensa será utilizada para la reconstrucción del pueblo. A su lista de crímenes se añadirán: La destrucción de Pueblo Sunny, homicidio en masa, destrucción de propiedad Marine y los homicidios del Comodoro Isaac y el Capitán Taro de la 119° división. También corran la voz de que hay un nuevo pirata en el South Blue que va por el nombre de Silver"

"Eso sonó bastante cool" dijo Silver divertido.

"Vete antes de que cambie de opinión" dijo Lowell mientras que llevaba su mano a la empuñadura de su alfanje.

"Oye Lo… ya que la recompensa se usara para una buena causa, creo que no habrá problema si yo…"

"Tráiganle un bote a nuestro aliado" ordeno Andrea. Ninguno de los marines movió un musculo ante la sorpresa del comentario.

"¡Son las ordenes de su comandante, ahora MUEVANSE!"

"¡Si Señora!"

Poco tiempo después, los marines llegaron con un bote de pequeño tamaño con un simple camarote que tenía una hamaca. A pesar de su tamaño y suave madera, se notaba que tenía un casco y mástil bastante resistentes.

"Esos no son sesenta millones Silver" dijo Lowell mientras que Silver terminaba de cargar su bote.

"Descuida, deje suficiente para el pueblo" dijo Silver arrojando los últimos tesoros al bote. "Además, seguro que la vida de Andy vale más de sesenta millones"

"Vale eso y más" murmuro Lowell mientras que Andrea se acercó al peliplata y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias" dijo Andrea mientras que nuevamente Silver trataba de ocultar su vergüenza pero sus rasgos felinos nuevamente aparecieron para delatarlo.

"Ejem… si… no… no fue nada…además tu novio me está dejando ir así que…" tartamudeo un avergonzado peliplata.

"Estoy a punto de cambiar de parecer chico" dijo Lowell sin preocuparse por ocultar sus celos, lo que hizo que Andrea soltara una risa infantil. "Más vale que nadie más te arreste, Silver" agrego ante la sorpresa de todos.

"No hasta que sus hermosos bebes se vuelvan almirantes" bromeo Silver, pero el roce de una bala en su mejilla izquierda le borro su sonrisa. "Creo que esa es mi salida" dijo el peliplata mientras que se aclaraba la garganta.

"Nos vemos el día de tu arresto" se despidió Andrea mientras miraba como Silver se alejaba.

"La próxima vez no seré tan amistoso" dijo Lowell mientras que pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la peliazul. La peliazul se sorprendió un poco pero después simplemente se apoyó en él.

" _Que pareja tan rara_ " pensó Silver divertido mientras miraba como ella lo despedía con una sonrisa y el solo fruncía el ceño. "¡Nos vemos el día que sea el tercer Rey Pirata!" grito de vuelta el peliplata mientras que se dejaba caer en la cubierta. "Rey Pirata" murmuro el peliplata mientras que sujetaba su collar. "Es hora de cumplir una promesa" pensó mientras tomaba una botella de sake. "¡Un brindis, por el futuro Rey Pirata!" grito para luego darle un buen trago a la botella.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _Y... ¡CORTE!_

 _Yay, comenzamos el especial con este capitulo, el numero dos de este increible proyecto._

 _¿Llegara Silver a ser el Rey Pirata? ¿Que pasara ahora en Sunny Island? ¿Quien bautizo a Silver como Silver? ¿Porque Silver se parece a Inuyasha?_

 _¡SIGANOS Y AVERIGÜENLO!_

 _Silver: ¿Quien es el tal Inuyasha?_

 _Y bueno, ahora vamos a los Reviews:_

 ** _Aiza77:_** _Me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio, y espero que te gusten los siguientes capitulos. Sobre ******-chan, bueno pues su paradero lo sabremos conforme avanza la historia, pero pueden hacer sus apuestas sobre el destino de esta adorable pequeña. Y sobre el diseño de nuestro protagonista, no me habia pasado por la cabeza el parecido entre Silver e Inuyasha, y despues de este capitulo creo que habra que hacer algo al respecto. Se aceptan ideas.  
_

 _Y bueno, con eso concluimos la sección de reviews del día de hoy. Pero les recuerdo que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW o mandando un mensaje personal._ _Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro staff de monos ALTAMENTE entrenados... o por mi... o por alguno de mis internos._ _También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._

 _Espero sus respuestas y si gustan, tambien sus REVIEW._

 _¡Ciao!_


	3. Sōnan kōru! Rerosu no itazurana torio

_Aqui en Death City Studios nos encantan los especiales... y mas aun si es repetirlo una y otra, y otra y otra vez... ¡como la televisión abierta!_

 _Es por eso que traemos para ustedes la segunda parte un especial llamado: "les dije que estaba de vuelta" y esta segunda parte comienza/continua con un nuevo capitulo de One Piece_

 _Y bueno, ahora como es costumbre, tenemos el anuncio de siempre. Y para acompañarnos el día de hoy, uno de los mejores Marines que he visto en mi vida, con ustedes... ¡Lowell!  
_

 _Lowell: Exageras. Solo soy un mari cumpliendo su deber._

 _¿No es modesto, damas y caballeros? Muy Lowell pues... adelante con el anuncio_

 _Lowell:_

 _"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

 _DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

 _BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES._ _NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

* * *

En todos los océanos del mundo se cuenta una leyenda. Una leyenda acerca de un hombre que en una ocasión zarpo junto a su tripulación hasta llegar al punto más lejano en el más peligroso de los océanos, lo que le consiguió al gran Gol D. Roger el título de _Rey de los Piratas._ Pero ni siquiera el gran Rey puede estar a salvo de la Muerte, y cuando vio que su hora había llegado lo acepto con una sonrisa, no sin antes dejar un legado…

 _Fama, Fortuna. Todo lo que puedan desear será suyo… si es que pueden encontrarlo. He dejado todo lo que tengo en_ _ **One Piece**_

Con esas palabras, Roger se despidió dejando atrás un enorme legado y dando inicio a lo que se le llamo la _**Gran Era Pirata**_ mientras que otros se referían a ella como _**La Era de los Sueños**_ **.**

Cientos y cientos de piratas zarparon en búsqueda de aquel legendario tesoro, pero de entre todos ellos, solo _**un**_ hombre pudo acercársele lo suficiente. Algunos lo reconocen como el _Segundo Rey de los Piratas_ mientras que otros dicen que nunca tuvo oportunidad y que se acobardo en el último momento, desapareciendo así de la faz de la tierra. ¿Envidia o realidad? Solo muy pocos conocen la verdad de lo que sucedió con ese hombre y su tripulación, con el legendario Monkey D. Luffy

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _遭難コール！_ _-_ ****_Sōnan kōru!_  
**

 ** _¡Una llamada de auxilio!_**

 ** _ ** _レロスのいたずらなトリオ_** \- _****_Rerosu no itazurana torio_**

 ** _El trio más travieso de Leros  
_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

South Blue, uno de los cuatro océanos principales de este mundo. Era un día como cualquier otro en este no tan pacifico océano, y digo no tan pacifico porque de los cuatro, el South Blue tiene una buena reputación gracias a los terribles piratas que surgieron de ahí. Y hablando de piratas, en un pequeño navío, un pirata que casualmente también es el protagonista de nuestra historia, estaba teniendo algunos problemas.

"Mierda. ¿Cómo pude olvidar robar una maldita brújula?" exclamo cierto peliplata mientras miraba un mapa. "Ahora no se si estoy yendo sur o norte" murmuro consternado.

Si, definitivamente era un día como cualquier otro en el hermoso South Blue, uno de los mares más peligrosos. Pero no todo siempre es miel sobre hojuelas en un mundo lleno de piratas.

"Tsk, creo que mejor dormiré un poco. Cuando esto deje de moverse ya veré que hago" murmuro mientras que caminaba hacia el camarín pero un no tan agradable presente hizo que detuviera su paso. "¿Un paquete?" el chico tomo la caja y de inmediato miro el interior de esta.

"Cuídate. Con Amor, Andy & Lo"

El peliplata leyó esto en voz alta y no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda. Dentro de la caja, el chico encontró la daga de Sena así como un periódico que de inmediato comenzó a leer.

"Caos en Isla Sunny" se leía en el título.

"El día de ayer, una tripulación pirata ataco el pueblo donde se ubica la 119° base de la marina. Fuentes indican que los responsables fueron _Dark Blade_ Sena y su tripulación, junto a un misterioso chico de cabellera plateada que fue visto huyendo de la base en dirección al océano poco después de que el ataque comenzara. Entre las víctimas, se reporta al capitán Taro Kamogawa, quien murió en cumplimiento de su deber, y del Comodoro Isaac Wander, quien según investigaciones recientes parece estar ligado con el bajo mundo criminal. Los eventos de ayer culminaron con la captura de Sena y su tripulación a manos del nuevo capitán de la base, Lowell Bans"

"Tsk, que fastidio. Además los créditos están todos mal" se quejó decepcionado el peliplata. "Al menos la reputación de Isaac se fue al diablo" dijo a manera de consuelo. Silver doblo el periódico y lo regreso a la caja. "No será una brújula pero definitivamente puede servirme" agrego al notar un telescopio en el fondo del paquete.

Silver tomo el telescopio y comenzó a investigar sus alrededores, pero su búsqueda no le arrojo más que océano por todos lados.

"¡Esta decidido! ¡Voy a morir aquí!" dijo el peliplata mientras que se descubría el torso debido al calor. "AL menos moriré ebrio" dijo mientras destapaba otra botella de sake y comenzaba a beber.

Las horas pasaron y al parecer todo pasaría sin muchos contratiempos…

"¡AYUDA!"

O eso era lo que el peliplata creía.

"¿Huh?"

"¡AYUDA!"

"Wow, esta cosa sí que es fuerte" mascullo Silver sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

"¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!" se escuchó un grito lejano.

Silver tomo su telescopio y comenzó a buscar por todos lados la fuente de donde provenía aquel grito de auxilio.

"Te encontré" mascullo mientras miraba a lo lejos un pequeño bote que a leguas parecía que ni siquiera podía mantenerse a flote. Silver de inmediato se dirigió al timón y cambio el curso de su bote para acercarse a rescatar a quien fuera que estaba pidiendo ayuda.

Después un corto viaje, Silver finalmente llego, pero la situación no era precisamente lo que se había imaginado.

"Jajá, otro pobre tonto ha caído en nuestra trampa" dijo un niño pelinegro.

"Pobre infeliz. Más vale que empieces a suplicar piedad" dijo un chico castaño esta vez.

"Eres la víctima más reciente de los grandiosos ladrones, los Leros Pirates" finalizo un chico pelirrojo mientras que los tres tomaban algunas ramas y tubos y se lanzaban a atacar al pirata peliplata, quien simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña rubia que estaba en el bote.

"Por favor, no me mate señor pirata" dijo la rubia bastante asustada.

"Leros…" repitió Silver mientras esquivaba los golpes sin ningún problema. "El nombre me suena familiar pero no puedo descubrir de donde proviene" dijo a sí mismo. El trio de niños intentaron aprovechar el momento pero…

*thud*

El sonido del golpe lleno el ambiente. Silver simplemente se hizo a un lado, ocasionando que el trio se golpeara entre ellos de una manera algo cómica además.

" _Parece que van en serio con lo de robarme_ " pensó Silver. El chico pelirrojo fue el primero en incorporarse para reintentar el ataque, pero el peliplata simplemente uso su "Tail Kiss" para destruir el tronco que el chico tenía como arma. "¡IDIOTAS!" grito a todo pulmón el peliplata mientras que tomaba a los otros dos chicos por la cabeza y los estrellaba fuertemente contra el piso del bote, para luego usar su cola con el pelirrojo y hacer lo mismo con él.

"¡Por favor no los mate!" suplico entre lágrimas la pequeña rubia. Silver simplemente la miro y le dio un leve golpe en la frente.

"¿Acaso son idiotas?" comenzó Silver. "¿Qué rayos creen que hacen jugando piratas y ladrones en medio del océano? ¿Tienen idea de lo peligroso que puede ser? ¿Qué pasaría si una verdadera tripulación pirata los encuentra?" el trio simplemente miro de manera desafiante al peliplateado. "Ustedes tres pueden irse al infierno por todo lo que me importa, pero no anden poniendo en riesgo a su hermanita" dijo para luego finalizar señalando a la rubia,

"Cierra la boca" respondió el pelinegro.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" siguió el pelirrojo.

"No sabes nada sobre lo que es vivir en Leros" finalizo el castaño para luego atacar los tres nuevamente.

"Parece que en verdad no lo entienden" dijo Silver quien se notaba visiblemente molesto. "Tiger Wall: Arm Barrier" murmuro mientras que cruzaba sus brazos frente a su cuerpo. Los ataques del trio chocaron con el cuerpo de Silver, pero gracias a su defensa estos rebotaron con la suficiente fuerza como para lanzarlos al agua. "Mierda, creo que me excedí"

"¡Chicos!" grito la pequeña rubia angustiada.

"¡Agáchate, Karin!" ordeno una voz femenina. Silver giro su cabeza y pudo ver a una chica de cabello lavanda y ojos azules con una katana en cada mano. "¡Kirikaeshi!" grito mientras que con un movimiento de sus espadas lanzaba unas cuchillas de viento con forma de X en dirección al peliplata.

"Tiger Kick: The Claw" mascullo el chico mientras que movía sus pies para lanzar unas cuchillas rojas que de inmediato neutralizaron el ataque de la chica. "Mierda, no lo conseguiré" mascullo para luego saltar en dirección al trio y colocarse justo detrás de ellos. "Tiger Thrust" grito mientras que apoyaba sus manos en las espaldas de dos los chicos, mientras que el tercero sintió el pie del peliplata en su espalda. En un ágil movimiento, Silver empujo a los tres chicos directo al bote aunque el término cayendo al océano.

"Maldito demente"

"¿Cómo se atreve a atacarnos así?"

"Podríamos haber muerto"

"¡Chicos!" grito la pequeña Karin bastante feliz mientras que abrazaba a sus amigos. La pelilavanda suspiro aliviada pero entonces la pequeña rubia le hizo notar algo. "El señor pirata se cayó al agua" El cuarteto intercambio miradas y en ese momento, la luz vino a ellos.

"¡Es un usuario!" gritaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro.

"¿De qué hablan?" pregunto la pelilavanda confundida.

"Onee-chan si no hacemos algo el señor pirata se va a ahogar porque los usuarios de fruta no pueden nadar" dijo Karin.

"¿Qué hacemos?" gritaban los tres niños mientras que corrían en círculos debido al pánico.

"Quédense aquí" fue lo que dijo la pelilavanda para luego saltar al océano.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"¿Dónde estoy?"

…

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

… …

"¿Acaso morí?"

… … …

"¿Estoy mojado? ¿Por qué rayos estoy mojado?"

"¡DEJATE DE IDIOTECES Y DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!" aquel estruendoso grito lleno la habitación, y luego lo siguió el sonido de un golpe seco.

"A eso le llamo yo un rudo despertar" dijo el peliplata mientras que empezaba a abrir sus ojos. "¿Dónde rayos estoy?" pregunto mientras inspeccionaba el cuarto.

"Estas en Agos. En Isla Leros" dijo una voz femenina. Silver noto que la voz venia de detrás de una cortina rosada que estaba junto al acama de donde recién se había caído.

"Ya veo" murmuro. "¿Tu eres esa chica del pelo lavanda que me ataco en el bote cierto?" pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cortina. "Así que fuiste tú quien…"

"¡No abras la cortina!" advirtió la chica pero fue demasiado tarde. Silver corrió la cortina y tuvo una visión que pocos privilegiados podrían. Frente suyo estaba la chica cambiándose de ropa, por lo que el joven capitán pudo tener una perfecta vista frontal del torso de la chica.

Ambos chicos se mantuvieron de pie en un silencio incomodo, que solo pudo romperse de la peor manera, y es que contra toda su voluntad, nuevamente algunos de los rasgos felinos de Silver habían aparecido en su persona.

"¡PERVERTIDO!" grito la chica con tal fuerza que pareciera que quería que todo el pueblo la escuchara.

"Do diendo (Lo siento)" dijo Silver bastante apaleado, cortesía de su pequeño momento como mirón.

Frente a él estaban ahora los cuatro chicos del bote acompañados por la pelilavanda que ahora vestía una blusa tipo halter en color blanco que dejaba descubierto su vientre, unos mino shorts color rosa y unos tacones a juego.

"Jeje, tenía mucho que este lugar no estaba tan alegre" dijo un hombre anciano de cana cabellera y ojos nublados.

"¿Tú me salvaste cierto?" preguntó Silver a la chica, pero sin establecer contacto visual con ella, ya que el sonrojo que ambos tenían en su rostro hacia difícil que pudieran mirarse.

"Tu salvaste a mis hermanitos así que estamos a mano" respondió ella bastante seria.

"Gracias" susurro el chico. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Shiori. Nakamura Shiori" se presentó la chica.

"Aburrido" dijo Silver infantilmente. "Es un nombre muy largo. Te llamare Shi-chan o Kana-chan" agrego mientras comenzaba a hurgarse la nariz.

"¡Dije Shiori!" respondió molesta la chica. "Es el nombre que me dieron mis padres así que dilo completo flojazas" añadió mientras que acercaba amenazadoramente su katana hacia el rostro del chico. "¿De qué te ríes?"

"Debe ser lindo tener recuerdos de tus padres" dijo Silver con nostalgia mientras que daba un paso al lado. "Como sea, muchas gracias por salvarme y disculpen las molestias" dijo de manera educada para después comenzar a avanzar hacia la puerta,

"Alto ahí, niichan" dijo un chico de pelo negro.

"No creas que te dejaremos ir" dijo el castaño.

"Aún tenemos una revancha pendiente, kaizoku-niichan" finalizo el pelirrojo.

"¡Jean, Michael, James!" los llamo Shiori molesta. "¿Qué tienen que hacer ustedes juntándose con este pirata?"

"Pues ya sabes lo que dicen Shiori-neechan" empezó Jean, el pelinegro.

"Piratas atraen piratas o algo así" continuo Michael, el castaño.

"Y nosotros somos piratas" finalizo James, el pelirrojo.

"Somos los increíbles ¡Leros Pirates!" dijeron los tres al unísono con bastante orgullo pero solo recibieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cada uno cortesía de la empuñadura de las katanas de Shiori.

"¡Tarados! Los piratas no son más que un montón de suciedad que contamina nuestro mundo. Solo miren a su alrededor y vean lo que los piratas hacen a los lugares que visitan" dijo la pelilavanda bastante molesta mientras que miraba a su alrededor. La casa en la que vivían, aunque su casa, era una casa en un estado bastante deplorable que probablemente no tardaría en caerse.

"Les dijo tarados" rio infantilmente Silver mientras veía la cara de puchero del trio, pero después procedió a aclarar su garganta. "Pero Kanamura-san tiene razón. Ser pirata no es tan cool. Si quieren ayudar a su familia entonces háganlo de una manera más… legal" agrego para después marcharse sin que esta vez alguien lo detuviera. " _Hm, definitivamente esta vez fui demasiado cool. Seguro los deje impresionados con mi discurso_ " pensó el peliplata orgulloso para luego empezar a caminar sin dirección aparente.

"¿Kanamura?" repitió Jean sorprendido.

"¿Te llamo Kanamura?" pregunto Michael mirando a la pelilavanda.

"¿Creen que sea idiota?" preguntó Shiori.

"Si, definitivamente un idiota" respondieron los tres al unísono.

 _ **De vuelta con Silver…**_

"¡Mierda!" grito a todo pulmón el peliplata atrayendo la atención de varios transeúntes que solo lo miraron como quien mira a un loco. "Mierda." Repitió esta vez en tono más bajo. "Debí haber preguntado por mi bote antes de salir de ahí" dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza desesperado. "Y no es como si pudiera volver después de un discurso tan cool" añadió mientras que retomaba el paso pensativo.

"Pase a mi tienda, tenemos lo mejor en moda de todo el South Blue" dijo una mujer haciendo que Silver saliera de sus pensamientos.

"Oye chico, ven aquí. Tenemos las mejores pistolas y espadas para que puedas protegerte de esos malditos piratas" dijo otro hombre que en una mano sostenía una flintock y en otra una katana.

" _Creo que podría servir si algún día decido atacarme a mí mismo_ " pensó divertido el chico continuando con su paso.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

A unos cientos metros de la isla de Leros, pero en otro puerto, un pequeño bote pesquero flotaba sin rumbo aparente, y más bien se podía decir que estaba a la deriva que realmente flotando.

"¡Es un bote!" grito uno de los pescadores de Leros.

"¡Parece que fue atacado!" grito otro al notar la condición del bote.

"¡Rápido, traigan ayuda!" grito un tercero.

"¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?" dijo una voz desde el bote. El tripulante asomo la cabeza y miro sin mucho interés todo el alboroto que había en el puerto. "¿Hay algún naufrago?" murmuro mientras que buscaba con la mirada algún bote.

"¡No te muevas!" grito uno de los pescadores. "¡Hay Tiburones Tigre rodeando tu bote!" añadió. Quien tripulaba aquel bote simplemente pudo ver las dorsales sobresalir del agua y solo un pensamiento paso por su cabeza.

"¡Comida!" grito emocionado mientras que se quitaba el trozo de tela que le cubría y daba un salto al agua.

"¡Ese chico va a morir!" dijo alarmado un pescador.

"¡Dense prisa debemos rescatarlo!" grito otro.

Los pescadores aceleraron el paso y de inmediato subieron a sus botes, sin embargo, en ese momento pudieron ver como ambos tiburones salían del agua en un majestuoso salto, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue ver que aquel chico estaba sujeto al abdomen de aquella bestia usando… ¿sus dientes?

"¿¡LO MORDIÓ!?" gritaron al unísono bastante sorprendidos todos los espectadores. Por su parte aquel tiburón le dio un coletazo al chico que casualmente lo arrojo hacia el bote en el que estaba navegando.

"Ese infeliz me abandono sin comida… desde hace tressemanas" murmuro mientras que se ponía de pie. "¡YA QUIERO COMER!" grito infantilmente mientras que saltaba en dirección a aquel animal y le asestaba una patada justo en el centro del cuerpo que lo mando volando directo a la costa. El otro tiburón solo hizo una muesca de terror al ver la fuerza del impacto, sin embargo estaba bastante indefenso al mantenerse aun fuera del agua. Aquel sujeto simplemente lo miro como poseído y aprovecho el momento para con un giro también propinarle una patada certera a la otra criatura y dejarla inconsciente justo encima de su compañera.

"¿¡QUE!?" gritaron sorprendidos los pescadores al notar lo que había pasado, mientras que el chico aterrizo nuevamente en su bote pero de inmediato salto al agua para nadar hacia la costa.

Una vez que el chico llego todos pudieron mirarlo más de cerca. Se trataba de un chico que debía tener unos 19~20 años, su estatura era poco más de un metro ochenta. Su rojiza cabellera llegaba hasta sus hombros y el frente cubría hasta poco de bajo de sus ojos, los cuales tenían un intenso color oro. El chico vestía una camisa blanca abierta hasta la mitad algo desgastada y que dejaba casi al descubierto su marcado pecho, unos pantalones de mezclilla igual de desgastados y unas botas militares color negro.

"O-o-o-oye…chico… ¿E-e-e-estas bien?" pregunto bastante nervioso uno de los pescadores.

"¿Dónde puedo cocinar esto?" dijo el pelirrojo mientras que levantaba a uno de los tiburones por la cola.

"M-m-mi mujer tiene un restaurant en el pueblo" respondió otro a prisa.

"Direcciones…"

"Camina por ese sendero y llegaras en unos minutos" le indico el señor. El chico simplemente hizo una reverencia y luego se puso un trozo de tela que había en el piso a modo de capa para luego comenzar a caminar en la dirección señalada.

"Que chico más raro…" murmuro uno de los pescadores mientras los demás solo asentían silenciosamente.

 _ **De regreso con Silver…**_

Silver se había cansado de caminar y ahora estaba sentado en una pequeña banca que estaba frente a un almacén.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" se preguntó el peliplata mientras que miraba el cielo pensativo hasta que unos suaves tirones en su pantalón lo hicieron reaccionar.

"Onii-chan" dijo una pequeña niña peliblanca que estaba frente a Silver. "Hola"

"¿Qué sucede pequeña?" pregunto Silver mientras se agachaba un poco. "¿Estas perdida?" pregunto.

"Estoy vendiendo esta muñeca. ¿Quieres comprarla, onii-chan?" pregunto la pequeña.

"¿Tu muñeca?" repitió Silver confundido.

"No quiero venderla porque es mi muñeca favorita, pero si la vendo talvez pueda comprar algo de comida para llevar a casa" explico la peliblanca. Silver solo la miro en silencio.

"Espérame sentada aquí pequeña" fue lo único de quijo para luego ponerse de pie y entrar a la tienda que tenía detrás.

"¿Me pregunto qué ira a hacer oniichan?" le dijo la peliblanca a su muñeca.

"…"

"No creo que nos haya abandonado. Tal vez fue por monedas" respondió la niña a su muñeca.

"…"

"Te voy a extrañar Nina" añadió mientras que abrazaba a su muñeca.

Mientras todo esto sucedía afuera, por la ventana principal se podía ver como Silver hablaba con el dependiente, quien se veía bastante necio respecto a algo. Silver trataba de convencerlo pero aquel hombre no cedía, por lo que el chico prefirió agotar su paciencia y de inmediato transformarse en su forma hibrida. El nuevo Silver tomo al hombre del cuello de la camisa y lo llevo a la ventana a que viera a la pequeña peliblanca, justo en el momento que ella abrazaba su muñeca. A los pocos minutos, Silver salió, nuevamente con su forma humana y con varias bolsas algo pesadas.

"Mira, traje todo esto para ti" dijo Silver atrayendo la atención de la pequeña.

"Onii-chan eso es…" dijo la pequeña sorprendida.

"Todo tuyo. Pero con la condición de que cuides bien de tu muñeca y juegues mucho con ella" dijo agachándose a la altura de la pequeña. "Ahora vamos a tu casa para quedar a mano con ese anciano" agrego. La pequeña asintió bastante feliz y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia su casa mientras Silver la seguía,

La caminata fue bastante tranquila. La pequeña iba platicando con su muñeca mientras que Silver la miraba divertido, sin embargo también podía ver como varias personas parecían nerviosas y asustadas.

"Oye enana…"

"¡Maylene no es enana!" repitió la pequeña mientras hacia un puchero. "Maylene ya tiene 5 años"

"Ah, gomen. Entonces ya eres toda una señorita" le siguió el juego Silver. "Ne, May-chan ¿sabes porque la gente esta tan rara?" Maylene iba a responderle, pero en ese momento, la pequeña choco con un hombre y termino cayendo al piso. "¿Enana?" repitió Silver, pero en ese momento noto al grupo de siete hombres que estaban frente a la pequeña.

"Mocosa imbécil, fíjate por donde vas" le regaño uno de los hombres.

"¡Maylene-chan!" grito una señora aterrada mientras que corría hacia la pequeña pero uno de los hombres la derribo de un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

"Amor" grito un hombre que se acercaba a ayudar a su aparente esposa.

"Ustedes basuras son un estorbo" dijo el hombre con el que Maylene había chocado mientras que la sujetaba del cabello y la levantaba.

"¡Duele!" chillo la pequeña mientras que abrazaba más su fuerte su muñeca.

"Por favor Aaron-sama… fue solo un accidente. Ella no…" trato de defender un hombre a la pequeña, sin embargo fue silenciado por el disparo de uno de los siete hombres. "Argh"

"Aquel que se atraviese en nuestro camino, será merecedor a la pena de muerte" dijo el tipo que sujetaba a Maylene. "Esa es la regla de esta isla" agrego para luego intentar azotar a la pequeña contra el suelo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Silver ya estaba frente a él, sujetando su brazo para evitar que le hiciera más daño a la pequeña.

"Yo me cruce en tu camino, y ella venia conmigo. ¿Por qué no me ejecutas a mí?" dijo el peliplata desafiante.

"O...nii...chan"

"¿En verdad piensas morir por esta mocosa?" pregunto Aaron-sama, mientras que sin que Silver se diera cuenta, hizo una señal a sus hombres, para que dos de ellos atacaran por la espalda al joven.

Los dos hombres prepararon su ataque pero luego sucedió algo inesperado para todos.

"¿Un tiburón tigre?" dijo uno de los aldeanos al ver la enorme criatura que golpeaba a uno de los sujetos. Mientras que frente al otro, cierto pelirrojo estaba usando su pie para detener a su oponente de poder desenvainar su katana.

"Lo siento, ese pescado estaba muy fresco aún y se me escapo de las manos" dijo una voz masculina.

"Sabía que debería haber comprado más manzanas"

 _ **Continuara**_ _ **…**_

* * *

 _Y... ¡CORTE!_

 _Exelente trabajo equipo. Un buen capitulo numero 3 que deja muchos temas...  
_

 _¿Quien era ese misterioso chico? ¿A que sabe el tiburón tigre? ¿Por qué Silver queria comprar manzanas? ¿Silver es en verdad pervertido o solo es idiota?_

 _¡SIGANOS Y AVERIGÜENLO!_

 _Silver: ¿Por qué siempre te vas sobre mi durante el cierre del capitulo?  
_

 _¡Calla, gato baka! ¿No ves que es hora de los Reviews?_

 _..._

 _Bueno, parece que ha estado un poco lento. O tal vez se perdieron en la cyberoficina de cybercorreos... pero bueno, agua bajo del puente. Les recuerdo que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW o mandando un mensaje personal._ _Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro staff de monos ALTAMENTE entrenados... o por mi... o por alguno de mis internos._ _También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._

 _Espero sus respuestas y si gustan, tambien sus REVIEW._

 _¡Ciao!_

 _P.D: En caso de que tambien sigan mis historias de Inazuma Eleven los invito a contestar la encuensta que se encuentra en mi perfil. Y si no las siguen, pues los invito a que se den una vuelta. Además de que hay otra encuesta (que no pude publicar porque fanfiction no me dejo) para todos los seguidores de mis hisotrias, y en el remoto caso de que les interese contestarla, con gusto pueden mandarme un PM para que les comparta el link._

 _Ahora si... ¡Ciaossu!_


	4. Kinkyuu! Hageshii kyuujo katsudou!

_¡Especial! ¡Especial! ¡Especial !¡Especial! ¡Especial! ¡Especial! ¡Especial! ¡Especial! ¡Especial!_

 _Si, a solo poco mas de 15 días, traigo nuevamente una actualicion, y esta vez es un nuevo capitulo de One Piece._

 _Y bueno, ahora como es costumbre, tenemos el anuncio de siempre. Y para acompañarnos el día de hoy, viene a presentarnos el capitulo, aquel que busca ser el proximo Rey de los Piratas, el Pirata más estupido de los mares, con ustedes... ¡Silver!_

 _Silver: ¡Bastardo! ¿A quien llamas estupido?_

 _¡Callate y da el mensaje, gato estúpido!_

 _Silver:_

 _"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

 _DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

 _BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

* * *

En todos los océanos del mundo se cuenta una leyenda. Una leyenda acerca de un hombre que en una ocasión zarpo junto a su tripulación hasta llegar al punto más lejano en el más peligroso de los océanos, lo que le consiguió al gran Gol D. Roger el título de _Rey de los Piratas._ Pero ni siquiera el gran Rey puede estar a salvo de la Muerte, y cuando vio que su hora había llegado lo acepto con una sonrisa, no sin antes dejar un legado…

 _Fama, Fortuna. Todo lo que puedan desear será suyo… si es que pueden encontrarlo. He dejado todo lo que tengo en_ _ **One Piece**_

Con esas palabras, Roger se despidió dejando atrás un enorme legado y dando inicio a lo que se le llamo la _**Gran Era Pirata**_ mientras que otros se referían a ella como _**La Era de los Sueños**_ **.**

Cientos y cientos de piratas zarparon en búsqueda de aquel legendario tesoro, pero de entre todos ellos, solo _**un**_ hombre pudo acercársele lo suficiente. Algunos lo reconocen como el _Segundo Rey de los Piratas_ mientras que otros dicen que nunca tuvo oportunidad y que se acobardo en el último momento, desapareciendo así de la faz de la tierra. ¿Envidia o realidad? Solo muy pocos conocen la verdad de lo que sucedió con ese hombre y su tripulación, con el legendario Monkey D. Luffy

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _ **緊急！Kinkyuu**_

 ** _¡Emergencia!_** **  
**

 ** _ ** _激しい 救助 活動 Hageshii kyuujo katsudou_**_**

 ** _ ** _Una intensa operación de rescate_**_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Aquel que se atraviese en nuestro camino, será merecedor a la pena de muerte" dijo el tipo que sujetaba a Maylene. "Esa es la regla de esta isla" agrego para luego intentar azotar a la pequeña contra el suelo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Silver ya estaba frente a él, sujetando su brazo para evitar que le hiciera más daño a la pequeña.

"Yo me cruce en tu camino, y ella venia conmigo. ¿Por qué no me ejecutas a mí?" dijo el peliplata desafiante.

"O...nii...chan"

"¿En verdad piensas morir por esta mocosa?" pregunto Aaron-sama, mientras que sin que Silver se diera cuenta, hizo una señal a sus hombres, para que dos de ellos atacaran por la espalda al joven.

Los dos hombres prepararon su ataque pero luego sucedió algo inesperado para todos.

"¿Un tiburón tigre?" dijo uno de los aldeanos al ver la enorme criatura que golpeaba a uno de los sujetos. Mientras que frente al otro cierto pelirrojo estaba usando su pie para detener a su oponente de poder desenvainar su katana.

"Lo siento, ese pescado estaba muy fresco aún y se me escapo de las manos" dijo una voz masculina.

"Sabía que debería haber comprado más manzanas"

"¿Quién mierd…?" el sujeto no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta cuando un pie se impactó justo en su boca con una fuerza descomunal.

"Lo siento, pero no apruebo el uso de lenguaje explicitó en presencia de niñas pequeñas" dijo aquel pelirrojo. El otro sujeto aprovecho para desenvainar finalmente su katana, sin embargo, lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de huesos romperse violentamente.

"¡Maldito…!"

"Buenos reflejos" dijo el pelirrojo mientras asumía una posición defensiva.

"Tenía que devolverte el favor" dijo el peliplata mientras imitaba a aquel desconocido, sin embargo termino con el trasero en el suelo, ya que aquel pelirrojo le puso una zancadilla.

"Aún tengo cuentas pendientes contigo, pero primero encarguémonos de estas basuras" dijo el chico para luego lanzarse y propinarle una buena patada en la boca del estómago a uno de esos sujetos. "¡Y más vale que sea rápido porque me muero de hambre!"

"Tsk, ni siquiera sé quién eres, ¿Cómo podría tener cuentas pendientes contigo?" dijo el peliplata para luego comenzar su ataque. Para la sorpresa de aquellos misteriosos sujetos, Silver y su acompañante terminaron siendo mejor equipo del que creían, así que rápidamente se notó como la balanza se inclinó de un solo lado.

"Maldición…" mascullo Aaron-sama molesto. "Sera mejor que…" Aaron no pudo terminar, ya que un profundo corte en su espalda apareció repentinamente.

"¡Maylene!" se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Silver y su acompañante miraron y vieron a una pelilavanda que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

"Kana-chan" murmuro Silver mientras que la pelirroja solo lo miraba confundida.

"Deja a mi hermana en paz" dijo Shiori mientras que preparaba sus katanas para un nuevo ataque, pero en ese momento Silver simplemente apareció detrás de ella y la tomo por la cintura. Lo siguiente que paso para todos ocurrió en un parpadeo y lo siguiente que supieron fue que Silver estaba sobre Shiori y Maylene, mientras que aquel pelirrojo se encontraba con su pierna estirada y frente a el, un sujeto encapuchado veía como su katana caía a unos metros de distancia de ambos.

"Justo a tiempo" murmuro el pelirrojo. "Para la próxima no estaría mal una advertencia, chico"

"Gomen, pero fue de último segundo" dijo el chico.

"Tu..." murmuro Shiori en shock mientras que sentía como algo caía en su mano.

"Creo que fui algo lento" dijo Silver como sin nada para luego ponerse de pie. En ese momento Shiori pudo notar como por el brazo izquierdo del chico escurría un delgado chorro de sangre.

"Sera mejor que nos retiremos" dijo aquel sujeto encapuchado.

"Pero…" trato de responder Aaron pero basto con una mirada de aquel sujeto para que mejor se quedara callado.

"Todo está en marcha…" murmuro el encapuchado mientras que envainaba su arma tranquilamente.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Silver con tono serio pero en ese momento, el sonido de una explosión inundo la relativa paz que se vivía en la isla.

"Oneechan…" murmuro Maylene asustada.

"No puede ser…" murmuro Shiori para luego salir corriendo en aquella dirección. "Cuiden de Maylene por favor" fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en el horizonte.

"En marcha" dijo el peliplata con tono serio para luego salir corriendo detrás de la chica.

"¡Espera un momento!" grito el encapuchado pero el chico ya iba demasiado lejos, así que no le quedo más opción que seguirlo.

Despues de la larga carrera, el pelirrojo finalmente alcanzo a los otros dos.

"¡Jii-chan! ¡Minna!" grito Shiori desesperada al ver el estado de la casa, y no era para menos, ya que todo lo que ella había conocido en su vida, todo lo que tenía, estaba ahora en llamas.

"La casa del viejo…" murmuro Silver. En ese momento el pirata recordó a la peliblanca, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo tuvo que hacer un rápido movimiento para evitar la punta de una katana. "Eso fue peligroso"

"¡TU!" mascullo con bastante rabia la pelilavanda para luego lanzar nuevamente una estocada hacia el chico, quien nuevamente escapo por centímetros.

"¿Qué rayos haces?" dijo el encapuchado sorprendida por la actitud de la chica.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" acuso Shiori al peliplata.

"¿Mi culpa?" repitió Silver algo sorprendido mientras esquivaba más ataques de la pelilavanda.

"Deja de fingir" dijo Shiori. "¡Tu trajiste a esos piratas!" agrego mientras que preparaba un ataque con ambas katanas, sin embargo el leve golpeteo de una piedra en la frente la desconcentro bastante como para hacerla trastabillar y caer al suelo.

"No sé cuál sea tu problema no puedo permitir que mates a este chico" dijo el encapuchado. Ambos miraron confundidos a aquel extraño, por lo que este decidió quitarse su capucha.

"¡Jackie!" grito Silver emocionado mientras que sus orejas y cola aparecían en escena para que luego el chico se lanzara a abrazar al pelirrojo, pero este simplemente le dio una patada en la sien que lo mando volando contra un árbol cercano. "Ok… sin abrazos…"

"Lo principal es hacer todo lo posible por controlar el fuego" dijo el pelirrojo. "Yo revisare a los pequeños" dijo para luego empezar a caminar a donde algunos de ellos estaban, pero una cuchilla de viento detuvo su paso.

"Dejen de hacerse los tontos" dijo Shiori mientras se ponía de pie. "¿Acaso creen que es solo una coincidencia que pasara todo esto después de que ese tonto saliera de aquí?" dijo mientras que señalaba a Silver.

"Sigo sin entender de qué hablas" dijo el peliplata mientras que como sin nada se sacudía la tierra de la ropa.

"¡MENTIRAS!" grito Shiori entre lágrimas. "Todos son iguales. Se aprovechan de la hospitalidad y generosidad de la gente para luego arruinarlos, así como lo que paso con este pueblo" dijo la pelilavanda con rabia. "¡MALDITOS PIRATAS!" Grito la chica a todo pulmón para luego lanzarse contra Silver con espada en mano y con toda la intención de matarlo.

"¡Senchoumaru *****!" grito Jacques preocupado pero después se sorprendió de ver que la espada de la chica se había detenido a meros milímetros de su objetivo.

"¿Qué esperas niña?" preguntó Silver con tono inusualmente frio. "Si eso te hace sentir mejor entonces continua. Hazlo, mátame" añadió mientras que tomaba la espada con sus manos desnudas. "No pienso esquivar tu ataque" concluyo mientras que tomaba con fuerza la espada y la movía para dejarla justo sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón, a pesar del daño que esta le estaba causando ya en su sangrante mano.

"¡Onee-chan, basta!" dijo una dulce voz. Shiori giro la cabeza y pudo ver a Maylene abrazandose de la pierna del peliplata.

"¿Maylene?" murmuro sorprendida por el gesto de la pequeña.

"Él no es un pirata. Él es mi onii-chan y me regalo muchas cosas de comer para que no tuviera que vender a Nina" explico la peliblanca.

"¡Nee-chan! ¡Tenemos un problema, nee-chan!" llamo un chico de pelo verde a Shiori. "Los tres chiflados no están. James, Michael y Jean no están" explico

"Esos tres idiotas" murmuro Silver.

"Debieron haber salido detrás de Allen cuando se llevó a varios de los demás" añadió el peliverde.

"El malvado demonio Allen se llevó a nuestros hermanos seguramente porque ojii-chan no tiene dinero." Dijo Maylene. "Seguramente ahora nos secuestraran también a nosotras para conseguir dinero" agrego mientras que abrazaba asustada a su muñeca.

"Maldito, se llevó a Karin y a Emma entre sus rehenes" dijo el peliverde.

"Jackie, quédate a cuidar a los heridos" dijo Silver para luego comenzar a correr.

"¿A dónde rayos vas?" preguntó el pelirrojo, sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta.

" _No dejare que pase de nuevo. No lo permitiré_ " pensó Silver bastante determinado mientras sujetaba su collar.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

"Oiga jefe, ¿Por qué solo trajimos una mocosa?" pregunto un hombre de morada cabellera, ojos amarillos y aterradora sonrisa.

"No podemos hacer dinero solo con esto" dijo un chico de pelo y barba cafés, y ojos del mismo color.

"Si no fuera porque los otros idiotas tuvieron problemas con ese trio de mocosos tendríamos más mercancia" añadió un pelinaranja de ojos azules.

"Sabes que los Tenryuubittos son gente enferma. Probablemente un lo comprara como esposa para sus hijos" dijo un hombre de gris cabellera. "O tal vez como un juguete _especial_ " agrego con tono lascivo.

"Ustedes piratas sí que me enferman" dijo una voz que hizo eco en toda la cueva.

"Esa voz…" murmuro el pelimorado.

"¡Percy-niichan!" dijo Karin mientras que por primera vez paraba de llorar.

"Percival" dijo con tono serio el peliplata. "Cuanto tiempo sin vernos" saludo casualmente.

"Me tratas con demasiada familiaridad frente a los rehenes, Allen-san" dijo el tal Percival, quien resultó ser un chico bastante alto, de rubia cabellera hasta sus hombros atada en una coleta. Sus ojos miel escanearon atentamente a Allen, mientras que su mano se apoyaba en la empuñadura de la katana que tría en su lado izquierdo.

"Je, ustedes son bastante sensibles." Bromeo el castaño. Grave error. En un parpadeo, Percival ya estaba detrás del sujeto, quien simplemente permaneció un poco más de pie para luego cayera primero su cabeza, y luego su cuerpo.

"¡Bach!" grito el pelimorado aterrado.

"Imbécil" mascullo sin alarmarse el pelinaranja.

"No recuerdo haberle dado permiso a ese chico de hablarme, Allen-san" dijo Percival con tono frio. "Me hubiera encantado rescatarte Karin-chan, pero la situación ha cambiado, y ahora tendrás que unirte a ese sujeto" dijo señalando al cadáver de Bach.

Karin por su parte solo empezó a temblar de miedo mientras que nuevamente las lágrimas corrían sin parar por su rostro. Aunque fuera solo una niña, sabía lo que pasaría. Su vida terminaría en ese momento y lugar.

 _ **De regreso con Silver…**_

"Mierda…" mascullo Silver molesto. "A este ritmo nunca los encontrare" dijo el peliplata.

"…"

"¿Ruido?" murmuro sorprendido el chico. Silver simplemente opto por brotar sus orejas de tigre y comenzar a escuchar. " _Concéntrate Silver. Concéntrate_ " pensó mientras que se mantenía inmóvil. "¡Lo tengo!" grito emocionado para luego empezar a correr en dirección de aquel ruido.

"¡Es una trampa!" grito con mucho esfuerzo un pequeño niño. Silver simplemente sonrió y murmuro algo que el chico no pudo escuchar, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que un trio de sujetos cayeron sin vida al suelo. "Kaizoku nii-chan" dijo el pequeño niño, quien resulto ser Michael.

"¿Quién te hizo esto Mike?" preguntó el peliplata al ver los moretes y heridas que tenía el pequeño, quien se notaba que estaba sufriendo bastante, era mucho más dolor del que un niño de su edad debería soportar.

"Perdón" dijo Michael mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas. "Perdimos. Quisimos salvar a los demás pero perdimos" dijo el pequeño mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. "Somos los Leros Pirates pero aun así no pudimos hacer nada" agrego sin más remedio que soltar el llanto. Silver lo miro y apretó los puños tratando de contener su rabia, sin embargo el chico simplemente puso su mejor cara.

"Aún no han perdido Mike" dijo Silver con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el pequeño lo miraba bastante confundido. "Me salvaste de esa emboscada y eso quiere decir que aún queda alguien para pelear" explico el peliplata.

"¿En serio?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Si. Eres el salvador de Karin y de tu tripulación. Serás un gran pirata algún día" dijo el peliplata para luego llevar a Michael a un lugar poco más cómodo y después tomar una posición imitando a un perro para así poder transformarse cómodamente en su forma Tigre.

"Increíble" murmuro Michael, quien pudo jurar que el tigre le había sonreído.

Silver soltó un estruendoso rugido y luego comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en la dirección donde creyó que estaría los chicos malos.

 _ **Con Shiori…**_

"¡Muévanse!"

"¡Vamos, dense prisa!"

"¿No falta ningún pequeño?"

"¡Aun hay algo de fuego en la parte trasera!"

"¡Necesitamos más cubetas!"

"Parece que todo mundo en este pueblo lo aprecia mucho" dijo Jackie al anciano que estaba frente a ella.

"Eso parece" dijo el anciano mientras que terminaba de vendar a uno de los niños.

"Debería estar descansando" dijo el pelirrojo, sin embargo el hombre gentilmente negó con la cabeza.

"¿Alguna vez has visto a un padre que no se desviva por sus hijos?" respondió con naturalidad el anciano. Jackie solo sonrió y continuó curando las heridas de otros pequeños.

"Estos niños son muy afortunados" comento el chico.

"¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?" pregunto Shiori mostrando su desesperación. "Ese chico podría estar con sus aliados en este momento y ustedes aquí sin hacer nada."

"Descuida, Senchoumaru es un imbécil" dijo Jacques casualmente.

"¿Senchoumaru? Y se queja de que mi nombre es largo" comento Shiori.

"Ese no es su verdadero nombre" explicó. "El chico tiene amnesia y no recuerda su nombre, así que decidimos llamarlo así" añadió el pelirrojo.

"¿Estas preocupado por el cierto?" dijo el viejo uniéndose a la plática. "Deberías ir a buscarlo"

"Estoy seguro que se puede cuidar solo" dijo el chico desviando la mirada.

"Estoy seguro que lo mejor será que vayas" insistió el viejo. "La familia viene primero" agrego. El chico solo lo miro y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Tsk, siempre tengo que ser el niñero de ese imbécil" dijo el pelirrojo. "¿Me imagino que tú también me vas a acompañar?" agrego mirando a la pelilavanda.

"Eso no se pregunta dos veces" dijo Shiori mientras que tomaba sus katanas.

"Nosotros deberíamos ir también" dijo un aldeano.

"Descuiden" dijo Shiori mirando a los aldeanos. "Traeré de vuelta a mis hermanitos"

"Por favor cuiden de Gen-san" dijo el pelirrojo para luego comenzar a correr por la misma dirección por la que Silver se fue. Shiori lo miro y después comenzó a correr detrás de el.

"Lo que dijo mi abuelo…" comento Shiori rompiendo el silencio una vez que las dos estaban lo suficientemente lejos. "¿Ese chico es tu familia?"

"Se puede decir que hay una persona en que nos une" respondió el pelirrojo. "Pero esta vez solo estoy detrás de él porque necesito ajustar cuentas" explico.

"¿Piensas matarlo?" preguntó Shiori.

"No veo cual sería el problema. Tu ibas a hacerlo apenas hace unos minutos" respondió Jackie como sin nada, mientras que Shiori por alguna razón desvió la mirada avergonzada. "Lo siento pero si piensas matarlo tendré que detenerte aquí y ahora."

"Lo matare si llega a hacerle algo a mi familia" dijo la pelilavanda mientras que sujetaba el mango de una de sus katanas.

"Me parece justo" fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo.

El dúo continuó corriendo por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente llego a una bifurcación en el camino.

"¿Derecha o izquierda?" pregunto Jacques mientras miraba ambos caminos.

"No lo sé" dijo Shiori. "Hace años que no venía a esta parte de la isla" confesó. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron pensando en que ruta tomar, cuando el sonido de un disparo, seguido por el graznar de muchas aves se escuchó a lo lejos.

"Esa es mi ruta. Tu toma la de la izquierda" dijo el pelirrojo para luego comenzar a correr. "Si encuentras a los niños llévalos de regreso" alcanzo a gritar antes de desaparecer a lo lejos.

" _Que rápido…_ " pensó Shiori sorprendida. "No es tiempo de pensar en eso" murmuro para luego comenzar su camino por la otra senda.

 _ **Con Jacques…**_

El pelirrojo avanzaba a toda velocidad entre los árboles, cuidando con no tropezarse con las protuberantes raíces de estos.

" _Estoy seguro de que fue por aquí"_ pensó el pelirrojo mientras inspeccionaba la zona. Después de un rato, a lo lejos pudo ver a un grupo de unos seis o siete adultos, todos ellos armados con pistolas y espadas, rodeando a lo que parecía ser un grupo de niños. " _Mierda_ " mascullo molesto Jacques al ver que se le habían adelantado.

"¡Onii-chan!" grito asustado uno de los pequeños.

"¡Por favor deténganse!" grito otro.

"Onii-chan se va a morir" dijo una tercera mientras lloraba desconsolada.

"Dejen de lloriquear aquí y váyanse" dijo el mayor de los presentes, que era nada más y nada menos que James.

"Esos enanos no irán a ningún lado por su cuenta" dijo Jacques saliendo de detrás del árbol que se escondía.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto uno de los hombres que estaba pateando al pequeño pelirrojo.

"Soy parte de los refuerzos" dijo el pelirrojo mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia el grupo lo que provoco que varios de ellos desenvainaran sus espadas y otros más desenfundaran sus flintock.

"Nunca especificaste de cuales refuerzos" hablo el pirata para luego apuntarle a Jacques y disparar en dos ocasiones.

"Tsk, no todos son tan idiotas como creí" mascullo Jacques con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **Con Shiori…**_

"¿Disparos?" Murmuró sorprendida la pelilavanda. "Espero los chicos estén bien" murmuro mientras que continuaba su camino. A diferencia de la ruta escogida por Jacques, Shiori se topó con la suerte de tomar una senda menos habitada por la flora de la isla, por lo que su camino y tarea de búsqueda se facilitarían mucho más. O al menos eso es lo que creyó, ya que a pesar de eso, no había divisado alma alguna en el horizonte.

"Vaya, parece que una presa interesante vino a seguirnos" dijo una voz con malicia detrás de la pelilavanda, quien de inmediato asumió una posición de combate desenvainando las dos katanas que descansaban en su cintura. "Y parece que la gatita tiene garras" agrego divertido, mientras un grupo de otros cuatro hombres se reía.

"¡Jean!" grito la pelilavanda al ver que uno de esos hombres cargaba al pelinegro. "¡Suéltenlo!" ordeno de inmediato la chica, pero esto solo provoco más la risa de aquellos sujetos.

"Creo que tendrás que obligarnos, princesita" dijo el hombre que tenía cargando a Jean mientras que los demás simplemente alistaron sus armas.

"Ya lo verán infelices…"

 _ **De regreso con Jacques…**_

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Jacques mientras que alcanzaba a esquivar una ráfaga de disparos. "¡Enano!" grito el pelirrojo mientras sacaba su cabeza.

"Tengo nombre. ¡Soy James!" grito el pequeño niño pelirrojo.

"Como sea. Llévate a tus hermanitos de aquí" ordeno el adulto.

"Lléveselos usted. Yo me encargare de distraer a estos piratas" dijo James mientras que con singular destreza trepaba cual gato uno de los árboles. "El primer oficial de Los Leros Pirates no se rinde ante nadie" agrego mientras que avanzaba ágilmente por entre las ramas, pero el sonido de un disparo lo hizo perder el equilibrio y dirigirse en caída libre hacia el suelo.

"Te tengo" dijo uno de los piratas mientras que preparaba su pistola. James simplemente cerró los ojos y solo escucho como se detonaba aquella arma.

"¡Abre los ojos!" grito una voz masculina. James hizo caso y pudo ver como aquel pelirrojo lo estaba cargando del resorte de su pantalón. "Eso fue peligroso Jimmy" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Su brazo…" murmuro aun en shock el chico.

"Te necesito al cien Jimmy, tienes que salvar a tus hermanitos" dijo el joven pelirrojo. "¿Queda claro?"

"S-Si" tartamudeo nervioso el pequeño. "¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Corre en dirección contraria a los malos" dijo Jacques como sin nada mientras que James lo miraba con una gota en su cabeza.

"Pero señor, son muchos" dijo uno de los pequeños que iba detrás de ellos.

"Si señor. Somos muchos" dijo uno mientras que saltaba de un árbol para intentar atacarlos, pero Jacques simplemente lo noqueo con una fuerte patada en el rostro.

"Entonces solo debo patear sus traseros tan fuerte que podrán oler sus propios jugos gástricos" dijo el pelirrojo confiado.

"¿Eso es posible?" Pregunto James.

"Soy doctor, puedo encontrar la forma" dijo confiado el pelirrojo para luego comenzar su ataque.

 _ **Y con Silver…**_

"P-sama" dijo un hombre tratando de conservar la compostura mientras se acercaba al rubio. "Parece ser que tenemos un invitado no deseado" explico el hombre.

"Debe ser el invitado de Aaron" dijo Percival mientras que jugaba con su espada asustando a la pequeña Karin. "Encárguense de él" ordenó.

"No se preocupen. Ya me atendí yo solo" dijo aquel invitado que no era otro más que Silver. "Si no les moleta, tienen algo mío y vine a recogerlo." Dijo el peliplata mientras que avanzaba hacia Percival.

"¿Algo tuyo?" dijo el rubio fingiendo demencia. "No sé qué podría ser tuyo en esta isla, pirata" añadió mientras que presionaba su katana en la espalda de la pequeña Karin.

"Hablo de una de mis grumetes" dijo el chico. "De hecho, estas justo ahora lastimándola con tu arma" añadió Silver mientras dejaba ver su molestia.

"Creo que es hora que sepas realmente quien manda en esta isla" dijo Percival con una sonrisa fría en su rostro. "Allen. Es tu oportunidad de reivindicarte"

"¿Quieres su cabeza?" pregunto Allen mientras que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Silver.

"En bandeja de plata por favor" bromeo el rubio.

"Sera un placer."

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _Y... ¡CORTE!_

 _¡Yay! ¡4 capitulos! Y este capitulo nos deja con algunas nuevas interrogantes._

 _¿Cual es la cuenta pendiente que tiene Jacques con Silver? ¿Que pasara con Shiori y los Leros Pirates? ¿Cuando saldrá el próximo capitulo?_

 _¡SIGANOS Y AVERIGÜENLO!_

 _Y ahora vamos con..._

 _*suena un den-den mushi en el fondo*_

 _Lo siento, denme unos instantes... ***_

 _..._

 _Bueno, según la llamada que acabo de recibir al parecer no hay reviews esta vez... pero bueno, ya habrá en su momento. Por ahora les recuerdo que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW o mandando un mensaje personal. Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro staff de monos ALTAMENTE entrenados... o por mi... o por alguno de mis én pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._

 _Espero sus respuestas y si gustan, tambien sus REVIEW._

 _¡Ciao!_

 _P.D: En caso de que tambien sigan mis historias de Inazuma Eleven los invito a contestar la encuensta que se encuentra en mi perfil. Y si no las siguen, pues los invito a que se den una vuelta. Además de que hay otra encuesta (que no pude publicar porque fanfiction no me dejo) para todos los seguidores de mis hisotrias, y en el remoto caso de que les interese contestarla, con gusto pueden mandarme un PM para que les comparta el link._

 _Ahora si... ¡Ciaossu!_


	5. Moeru Tatakai! Shima o kyuushutsu shiyou

_Bueno, creo que ya se esta haciendo habito esto de_ _actualizar nuevamente._

 _Y que mejor manera de demostrarlo que con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia._

 _Ahora como es costumbre, tenemos el anuncio de siempre. Y para acompañarnos el día de hoy, viene a presentarnos el capitulo, aquel que busca ser el proximo mejor doctor del mundo, el pie mas rapido de todo el South Blue... ¡Jacques!  
_

 _Silver: ¿¡Por qué Jacques tiene una mejor presentación que yo!?  
_

 _Jacques: Por que yo no soy un idiota  
_

 _Silver: ¡Bastardo! *Jacques lo noquea de una patada*_

 _Jacques: Y ahora que controle a este gato...  
_

 _"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

 _DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

 _BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES._ _NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

* * *

En todos los océanos del mundo se cuenta una leyenda. Una leyenda acerca de un hombre que en una ocasión zarpo junto a su tripulación hasta llegar al punto más lejano en el más peligroso de los océanos, lo que le consiguió al gran Gol D. Roger el título de _Rey de los Piratas._ Pero ni siquiera el gran Rey puede estar a salvo de la Muerte, y cuando vio que su hora había llegado lo acepto con una sonrisa, no sin antes dejar un legado…

 _Fama, Fortuna. Todo lo que puedan desear será suyo… si es que pueden encontrarlo. He dejado todo lo que tengo en_ _ **One Piece**_

Con esas palabras, Roger se despidió dejando atrás un enorme legado y dando inicio a lo que se le llamo la _**Gran Era Pirata**_ mientras que otros se referían a ella como _**La Era de los Sueños**_ **.**

Cientos y cientos de piratas zarparon en búsqueda de aquel legendario tesoro, pero de entre todos ellos, solo _**un**_ hombre pudo acercársele lo suficiente. Algunos lo reconocen como el _Segundo Rey de los Piratas_ mientras que otros dicen que nunca tuvo oportunidad y que se acobardo en el último momento, desapareciendo así de la faz de la tierra. ¿Envidia o realidad? Solo muy pocos conocen la verdad de lo que sucedió con ese hombre y su tripulación, con el legendario Monkey D. Luffy

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _燃える戦い！_ _-_ ****_Moeru Tatakai!_  
**

 ** _¡Batallas Ardientes!_**

 ** _ ** _島を救出しよう_** \- Shima o kyūshutsu shiyou_**

 ** _Rescatemos la isla  
_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Creo que es hora que sepas realmente quien manda en esta isla" dijo Percival con una sonrisa fría en su rostro. "Allen. Es tu oportunidad de reivindicarte"

"¿Quieres su cabeza?" pregunto Allen mientras que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Silver.

"En bandeja de plata por favor" bromeo el rubio.

"Sera un placer."

"Hmp, ¿dos contra uno? Me parece una desventaja injusta para mí" dijo Silver bastante confiado, "¿Quién va primero?" pero para su sorpresa un enorme par de brazos lo sujeto por la espalda, convirtiéndose en victima de un poderoso suplex capaz de dejar incluso un cráter en roca sólida.

"Creo que ese seré yo" dijo el dueño de esos brazos, quien resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que Allen.

"No esperaba menos del usuario de la _Kuma Kuma no Mi_." Dijo Percival mientras que guardaba su katana "Creo que no necesitaremos de mis _colmillos_ esta noche."

"¡Tail Kiss!" grito Silver mientras intentaba que la punta de su cola golpeara al peliplata, sin embargo este simplemente lo detuvo golpeando con su codo la cabeza del chico.

"Que aburrido espectáculo" dijo Percival mientras daba un bostezo. "Terminalo Allen" ordeno. El peligris simplemente sujeto a Silver por la cabeza y lo arrojo hacia la pared.

"¡Onii-chan!" grito entre llantos la pequeña Karin mientras veía como el cuerpo del chico permanecía inmóvil.

"Ya me hartaste mocosa. Sera mejor silenciarte de una vez" dijo Allen mientras se acercaba a tomar a Karin, sin embargo un inesperado golpe en el costado lo arrojo algunos metros lejos.

"Lo siento Oso Pooh, pero no dejare que le pongas una mano encima" dijo Silver, quien apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. " _Tengo que empezar a tomarme enserio a ese imbécil. Solo ha transformado sus brazos y ya me tiene contra las cuerdas._ " Pensó Silver.

"¡Despierta mocoso!" grito Allen mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

"¡Mach 2: Tiger Thrust!" contraataco Silver apareciendo detrás del peliplata, pero este simplemente giro y tomo al joven por la cabeza.

"¡Grand Slam!" grito Allen mientras que estrellaba violentamente la cabeza de Silver contra las rocas. "Terminamos"

"No lo creo" mascullo Silver. "¡Tiger Kick: The Claw!" el peliplata lanzo su ataque pero Allen lo esquivo sin mucho problema.

"Los niños buenos tienen hora de dormir. Y la tuya por fin llego. ¡Ahora duerme para siempre!"

"Lo siento pero yo soy más del tipo de personas que sueñan despiertas" dijo Silver mientras que esquivaba la zarpa de Allen. "Que empiece el segundo round imbécil"

 _ **Con Shiori…**_

"¡Nee-chan eres increíble!" dijo Jean sorprendido. Frente a él, aquel trio de piratas estaba inconscientes en el suelo, mientras que Shiori envainaba nuevamente su katana.

"No debí dejar que vieras eso. Es mal ejemplo para ti" dijo Shiori algo avergonzada. "Sera mejor que nos…" La peliplata trato de alejarse, pero rápidamente su cuerpo dio de sí.

"¡Nee-chan!" grito Jean alarmado.

"Lejejejejejejeje" se escuchó una risa maliciosa que de inmediato puso a Shiori en alerta.

"¿Dónde estás?" pregunto la pelilavanda.

"Sabía que fue una buena idea poner ese veneno en sus espadas" dijo aquella voz maliciosa. "Puedo aprovecharme de tu debilidad ahora" agrego mientras que frente a ella aparecía un hombre de pelo morado y ojos color oro.

"Maldito tramposo" dijo Jean molesto. "Pelea con honor conmigo. El gran Jean, capitán de los Leros Pirates."

"Jean…" murmuro con debilidad la pelilavanda.

"Oh, un capitán" dijo burlón aquel hombre pelimorado. "Entonces deja que un experto como yo, Ghibril, te de un consejo" añadió. Shiori miro con desconfianza al pelimorado, pero lo siguiente que vio, fue como un enorme corte aparecía en torso del chico. "Los piratas de verdad no tienen honor mocoso. Los piratas de verdad masacramos niños y niñas tontos como tú"

"¡Jean!" grito Shiori preocupada al ver como el cuerpo del chico caía inmóvil al suelo.

"Siempre quise que mi espada probara la piel de un pequeño niño." Dijo Ghibril mientras que lamia la sangre de su espada. "Tan increíble como siempre lo soñé"

"Maldito…" mascullo Shiori molesta mientras se esforzaba por ponerse en pie. "¡Maldito!" grito para luego lanzarse al ataque con sus dos espadas, pero Ghibril la esquivo sin problemas.

"Excelente querida. Gracias por dejar que mi espada prueba la sangre de una doncella" dijo el pelimorado para luego reír de manera maniaca. "Por cierto. Espero que seas una doncella virgen, porque esa es la sangre que mi espada prefiere" Shiori solo lo miro y aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lanzo un par de cuchillas de viento hacia él.

"¡ _ **Kirikaeshi**_!"

"Eso estuvo más cerca, pero aún falta mucho pequeña" dijo Ghibril para luego con un rápido movimiento dejar un profundo corte en el torso de la chica, justo centímetros debajo de sus senos.

"¡KYAAAAAA!" grito a todo pulmón la chica debido al dolor, mientras que el pelimorado solo dejo salir una risa maniaca.

"¡Lejejejejeje! ¡Así! ¡Grita más para mí!"

"Jean…"

"Déjame escuchar más de tus gritos" dijo Ghibril mientras comenzaba a atacar ferozmente a la pelilavanda.

" _Maldición. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? Abuelo… Papá… ayuda_ " pensó Shiori mientras que por más que se esforzaba en detener los ataques, el miedo y la desesperación se apoderaban de ella.

 _ **-x Flashback x-**_

 _En el pequeño jardín de una casa, el sonido de un suave llanto llenaba el ambiente…_

" _¡Shiori!" dijo una mujer castaña y de ojos cafes con tono preocupado._

" _Ojojojo ¿Qué sucede Shi-chan?" dijo cierto anciano conocido mientras que se inclinaba para cargar en sus brazos a una pequeña Shiori de unos cinco años._

" _Abuelito…. Per-Per… Me pego" dijo la pequeña Shiori entre sollozos mientras hundia su rostro en el pecho de su abuelo._

" _No es mi culpa. Estupidori tiene la culpa por querer jugar a los espadachines conmigo" dijo el pequeño Percival._

" _Percival, sabes que ella es tu hermanita y debes cuidarla" le regaño su madre._

" _Como si me importara" dijo Percival mientras que tomaba su madero y seguía usándolo como si fuera una espada._

" _Ojojojojo, ¿así que te gustan las espadas?" dijo un hombre de cabello lavanda y ojos azules. El hombre se acercó al anciano y puso su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña._

" _Si" dijo bastante determinada la pequeña. "Algun dia sere tan increíble como el gran Roronoa Zoro o como el gran Cavendish"_

" _Si claro, y cuando eso pase yo seré el próximo miembro de los Shichibukais" dijo Percival burlonamente._

" _Ojojojo me alegra que mis nietos tengan grandes ambiciones" dijo Genroumaru divertido. "Muy bien Shiori, creo que tendré que enseñarte una técnica súper ultra increíble y poderosa que alguna vez aprendi cortesía de alguien igual de fuerte que Roronoa" dijo el anciano._

" _¿En serio? ¿Acaso te la enseño el gran Cavendish?" pregunto la pequeña._

" _No es asi amor" dijo con cariño el padre. "Recuerda que el abuelo ya está viejo, así que está hablando de alguien más. Alguien que en su momento incluso fue más fuerte que Roronoa y Cavendish."_

" _¿Pero podré usarla?" pregunto la pequeña. "Después de todo, soy débil"_

" _Claro que no debilucha. Mejor enséñame esa técnica a mí abuelo. Yo soy fuerte no como ella" dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo el pequeño Per._

" _No con esa actitud, Percival" dijo el padre con tono severo. "Podrás ser fuerte, pero aun te falta lo básico" dijo el hombre mientras que cargaba en sus brazos a su hija._

" _Siempre recuerda Shiori, nunca te des por vencida sin primero hacer el intento" dijo el anciano con tono cariñoso._

" _Si abuelito."_

 _ **-x Fin del Flashback x-**_

"Es cierto. No debo rendirme sin haberlo intentado primero" dijo Shiori mientras que recuperaba su determinación para ponerse en pie.

"No sé de qué hablas princesa pero me alegra ver que aún no terminas de sufrir" dijo Ghibril extasiado para luego lamer la hoja de su espada. "¡Muere!" grito el pelimorado mientras que se lanzaba ferozmente al ataque, pero para su sorpresa, esta vez Shiori estaba siendo capaz de repeler sus ataques más efectivamente, sin embargo, Ghibril lograba cerrar cada vez más la distancia entre ellos, hasta que consiguió acercarse lo suficiente como para ponerle una zancadilla. "¡Hora de morir!" dijo el pelimorado preparando la estocada final.

"¡Ahora Michael!" grito Shiori distrayéndo lo suficiente a su oponente como para que recuperar el equilibrio y pudiera poner distancia entre ambos.

"¿Quién diablos…?"

"¡No te distraigas!" dijo la pelilila mientras que se lanzaba al ataque, pero Ghibril rápidamente contraataco.

"¡Rising Blade!" Ghibril hizo un movimiento rápido con su espada y logro crear un corte profundo justo bajo el pecho izquierdo de la chica, quien simplemente se alejó y cubrió su herida. "No es divertido si no gritas princesita" dijo el pelimorado lamiendo la sangre de la cuchilla. "Has perdido tanta sangre que probablemente el veneno ya no esté haciendo efecto, así que creo que es hora de terminar con esto"

"Tienes razón. Terminemos con esto" dijo con dificultad la pelilavanda mientras que llevaba su mano derecha hacia su espalda, y con su mano izquierda sujetaba con fuerza su muñeca.

"¡Rising Blade!/¡Saku!" dijeron ambos contendientes a la vez que lanzaban sus ataques. El ambiente quedo en silencio unos segundos, para que luego solo se escuchara el sonido del cuerpo de Shiori golpeando el piso, mientras que a la altura de su vientre, sangre comenzaba a derramarse sobre la hierba.

"Hm, ¿sin gritar? Eso no es divertido" dijo Ghibril mientras que envainaba su espada y la enterraba justo a centímetros del cuerpo de la chica. "Me hubiera gustado escuchar ese grito una última vez" dijo el hombre para luego caer también al suelo inconsciente.

 _ **Con Jacques…**_

"Parece que tienen que mejorar su nivel de reclutamiento" dijo Jacques mientras que se sacudía la ropa y miraba a su alrededor, donde siete piratas se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo. "Siete contra uno fue muy fácil" agrego para luego empezar a caminar más hacia las profundidades del bosque.

"Sabía que tu nivel sería muy superior" dijo una voz familiar para el pelirrojo.

"¿Vienes a detenerme?" preguntó el pelirrojo mientras que inspeccionaba sus alrededores.

"No creo tener el nivel para poder detener a alguien como usted, doctor" dijo aquella voz.

"Parece que me conoces bastante" dijo Jacques asumiendo una posición defensiva.

"Se podría decir. Pero no vine a pelear" dijo aquella voz al notar el movimiento del chico. "Al contrario, vengo con una propuesta para ti"

 _ **Y con Silver…**_

"¡Onii-chan!" grito Karin entre sollozos al ver como nuevamente el cuerpo del peliplata se estrellaba contra la pared rocosa como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo.

"Tsk. Estúpido Mocoso" dijo Allen algo cansado mientras que limpiaba algo de sangre que caía por su frente.

"No sé si eres idiota o masoquista pero debo agradecerte el espectáculo" dijo Percival mientras se ponía de pie y aplaudía sarcásticamente. "Allen, es hora de terminar con esto. La pobre Karin ya presencio mucha crueldad y es hora de ponerla a descansar" agrego mientras que su espada apuntaba hacia la pequeña rubia.

"¡Onii-chan, sálvame!" grito la pequeña rubia asustada. Perci simplemente preparo su espada, y en un rápido movimiento todo había acabado.

…

O al menos eso creyó.

"Interesante" murmuro Percival.

"¿¡Qué diablos!?" dijo Allen bastante sorprendido al notar como el peliplata tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Karin, quien se había desmayado del susto. "¡Deja de entrometerte!" grito fastidiado el peliplata, sin embargo al momento de mover su brazo para lanzar un violento zarpazo, pudo sentir como un líquido caliente corría por su pecho. "Acaso…"

" ** _Mach 3: Tiger Slash_** " dijo el chico tigre mientras que le mostraba a Allen una daga ensangrentada.

"¡Infeliz!" grito lleno de rabia Allen, pero esta vez un golpe justo en la parte de atrás de la rodilla derecha lo mando al suelo.

"Oye amigo, no te recomiendo que te esfuerces tanto" dijo una voz masculina.

"¡Cierra la pu…!" Allen no termino, ya que una fuerte patada justo en la cabeza lo noqueo.

"Dije que no te esforzaras. Deberías hacerme caso, soy doctor" dijo nada más y nada menos que Jacques. "Parece que tú tampoco estas en buenas condiciones"

"He salido de peores" fue lo único que dijo Silver mientras que trataba de ponerse de pie pero el dolor rápidamente lo regreso al suelo. "Mierda…"

"Descansa, Senchoumaru" dijo el pelirrojo mientras daba un paso al frente. "Yo me encargo de este chico" agrego, sin embargo antes de poder atacar, sintió como Silver le tomo la pierna

"El…es… mío… tu huye… con ella" mascullo el peliplata mientras que con su cuerpo protegia a Karin.

"No pienso abandonar a un mocoso moribundo" dijo Jacques mirando de reojo al chico tigre. "Además, aún no puedes morir. Tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes" añadió.

"He escuchado mucho sobre un tipo pelirrojo que está metiéndose en lo que no le importa" dijo Percival mientras que tranquilamente envainaba su espada.

"No sé de qué hablas" dijo Jacques.

"Entonces explica esto" dijo el rubio mientras le arrojaba un periódico al joven doctor.

"Bomberos del Archipiélago Sabaody rescatan heroicamente a un gatito atorado en un árbol. El gato resulto ser Lob Rucci, usuario de la Neko Neko no mi" leyó el pelirrojo. "Wow, noticias sobre gatos. Esto sí que se ha vuelto una basura sensacionalista"

"No soy la clase de persona a la que debas provocar equivocadamente" dijo con tono amenazador el rubio.

"¿Si? Pues yo soy una tetera pequeña y fuerte" dijo Jacques infantilmente.

"Tú lo pediste" Percival preparo su espada mientras que Jacques solo sonrió infantilmente. Perci simplemente se lanzó al ataque, pero para su sorpresa, un pie ya estaba deteniendo su mano justo en el punto antes de que la katana abandonara su vaina.

"Parece que tienes la fuerza para respaldar tus palabras, Jacques-kun" dijo Percival.

"Vaya… Me honra saber que un miembro de Saikokujou conozca mi nombre" dijo el pelirrojo mientras forcejeaba con el rubio, quien al escuchar ese nombre de inmediato retrocedió. " _Te tengo_ " pensó Jacques para luego lanzarse al ataque, pero fue esquivado fácilmente.

"Parece que no soy el único que ha hecho su tarea" dijo Perci tratando de sonar confiado. "Creo que esta vez los dejare ir" agrego el rubio para luego envainar nuevamente su espada. "Pero tu vendrás conmigo" dijo señalando al pelirrojo.

"Creo que eso no será posible" dijo el joven doctor mientras que levantaba a Silver y a Karin del suelo. El chico acomodo a su amigo sobre su hombro y a la pequeña en sus brazos. "Tengo pacientes que atender"

"Creo que no lo entiendes, Jacques" dijo el rubio. "El hecho de que estés aquí es gracias a la oferta que te hizo nuestro querido Bill" explico. "Solo podías estar aquí si aceptabas esa oferta"

"O si hubiera pateado el culo del pequeño Billy" agrego el pelirrojo divertido.

 _ **Con Jacques, hace media hora…**_

"¿Vienes a detenerme?" preguntó el pelirrojo mientras que inspeccionaba sus alrededores.

"No creo tener el nivel para poder detener a alguien como usted, doctor" dijo aquella voz.

"Parece que me conoces bastante" dijo Jacques asumiendo una posición defensiva.

"Se podría decir. Pero no vine a pelear" dijo aquella voz al notar el movimiento del chico. "Al contrario, vengo con una propuesta para ti"

"Claro que acepto tu propuesta" dijo de inmediato el pelirrojo.

"¿En serio?" pregunto sorprendido el dueño de aquella voz quien resultó no ser otro más que Aaron

"Claro. Me parece una propuesta justa. Si ustedes se largan en menos de doce horas de esta isla, yo no les pateare el trasero tan fuerte que probablemente sus jugos gástricos salgan por sus ojos como lágrimas" explico Jacques mientras que Aaron lo miraba confundido.

"Esa no era la ofer… Un momento, ¿eso es posible?" pregunto Aaron sorprendido.

"No lo sé, pero soy doctor así que algo se me ocurrirá"

"¡Un momento, deja de cambiarme el tema! Esa no es la ofer…" Mascullo Aaron molesto, pero en ese momento, toda su molestia cambio por un fuerte dolor justo en la boca de su estómago.

"Esa es mi oferta y no es negociable" dijo con frialdad el pelirrojo mientras que ahora pateaba la cabeza del hombre pelinegro con tanta fuerza que lo dejo incrustado en el tronco de un árbol. "Parece ser que las negociaciones terminaron. Una verdadera pena. yo tenia ganas de seguir negociando contigo."

"Entonces haz negocios conmigo" dijo una voz fuerte. Jacques volteo y se encontró a un hombre de cabellera naranja y ojos azules.

"Eso depende. ¿Tienes poder adquisitivo, o debes hablarlo con el hombre de la casa?" bromeo Jacques mientras que tranquilamente se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos.

"Yo soy el hombre de la casa" dijo aquel hombre quien repentinamente apareció detrás del pelirrojo y le asesto un golpe en las costillas que lo mando volando contra una pared de roca. "Billy Rock a tu servicio"

"Jacques LeBlanc, el mejor médico en todo el maldito South Blue y sus alrededores" dijo el pelirrojo. Billy volteo sorprendido y pudo ver que en lugar de Jacques, era el cuerpo de uno de sus camaradas el que estaba en aquella pared. "Sabes, no soy doctor pero creo que ese golpe definitivamente lo dejo fuera de servicio"

"Pero acabas de decir que…" Billy no término su frase cuando una fuerte patada en la cara lo arrojo algunos metros hacia atrás.

"Siempre las ideas más estúpidas son las que funcionan mejor" rio Jacques divertido. "El gato morirá de risa cuando le cuente esto"

"Mocoso imbécil" mascullo Billy molesto mientras que se lanzaba al ataque con feroces puñetazos que Jacques esquivaba sin mucho problema.

"¿En serio este es tu nivel?" dijo Jacques para luego patear la barbilla de Billy. "Entonces no debería preocuparme por la chica y el mocoso" agrego seguido por una patada en el pecho. " _Demasiado fácil_ "

Billy simplemente se lanzó nuevamente al ataque pero Jacques seguía sin tener problemas para esquivarlo,

"¡Pelea bien!" grito Jacques algo molesto para luego lanzar una patada justo al plexo solar del pelinaranja. " _Maldición_ " pensó molesto al sentir un intenso dolor en su pierna.

"Rejajajaja. Imbécil. No me llaman Billy _Rock_ por nada" rio divertido el pelinaranja. "Todo mi entrenamiento físico me permite ajustar la densidad de mis músculos a placer. Cada patada ha sido más y más desgastante para tu pierna hasta llegar a este punto" explico Billy.

"Que alivio" dijo sorpresivamente relajado el pelirrojo mientras que Billy solo lo miro confundido. "Por un momento pensé que tendrías algo más problemático como Haki o una Akuma no Mi pero ya vi que no es nada que no se pueda enfrentar"

"¡Maldito!" Grito molesto Billy mientras que lanzaba un puñetazo al pelirrojo, quien lo detuvo sin mucho problema con la pierna.

"Sintomas: dolor punzante, no agudo y breve" murmuro el pelirrojo. "¡Diagnostico: Desgarre muscular!" grito infantilmente.

"Pero si yo no tengo ningún…" Billy no termino su oración cuando sintió una brutal patada en la boca del estómago cortesía de su oponente, seguido de un enorme dolor en el hombro. "¿Qué mierda?"

"Ese fue un desgarre parcial. La hematoma no será muy grande pero no podrás hacer mucho por unos meses." Explico Jacques. "¿Me pregunto si tu pecho podrá endurecerse lo suficiente para proteger tu corazón?" murmuro para luego lanzar una patada. Billy flexiono de inmediato los músculos de su pecho, sin embargo las piernas de Jacques quedaron a unos centímetros del pecho del rival.

"¡Rejajajaja! ¡Fallaste imbé…!" Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en el chorro de sangre que broto de la boca de aquel sujeto. "Tú…" Billy simplemente trato de estirar su mano, pero termino por caer de cara al suelo, inconsciente.

" _ **Einspritzung**_ " murmuro el pelirrojo mientras que retiraba su pierna y asumía una posición más cómoda. "Ahora entiendo porque la gente odia las vacunas" bromeo Jacques mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ahí, dejando atrás todos sus oponentes.

 _ **De regreso al presente…**_

"Creo que deberías conseguir mejores negociantes" bromeo Jacques mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ahí.

"Sabes que es un error dejarme ir ¿cierto?" preguntó el rubio.

"Un doctor siempre pone primero las vidas de sus pacientes" dijo el pelirrojo. "Además me queda claro que sería inútil enfrascarme en una pelea contra alguien como tú" añadió sin detener su paso ni voltear a mirar a aquel sujeto.

"Sabía que serías un sujeto interesante, Jacques LeBlanc" murmuro divertido el rubio mientras que caminaba en sentido contrario. "La próxima vez que nos veamos me asegurare de que mis colmillos te arrastren a la oscuridad"

* * *

 _Y... ¡CORTE!_

 _Bien. Con este ya tenemos nuestro quinto capitulo.  
_

 _Con bastante acción, y con resultados interesantes para nuestros chicos. ¿Que pasara ahora en Leros? ¿Hara algo Percival? ¿Quien rayos el Lob Rucci?_

 _¡SIGANOS Y AVERIGÜENLO!_

 _Y ahora vamos con...  
_

 _*suena un den-den mushi en el fondo*_

 _Lo siento, denme unos instantes... ***_

 _Evan: Bueno, en lo que el jefe atiende la llamada, vamos a esta nueva sección llamada "¡Entrenamiento Pirata!"  
_

 _Silver: Pesimo nombre._

 _Jacques: Ademas que hace dudar de la calidad del entrenamiento._

 _Evan: Nombre tentativo... La idea es que conozcamos mas de sus ataques. Ahora cada uno escoja uno y expliqueselo a nuestro publico._

 _Silver: De acuerdo... Primero mi_ _ ** _Mach 3: Tiger Slash_** esa tecnica consiste en usar mi Soru para tomar por sorpresa al enemigo y atacarlo con la daga que le robe al idiota de Sena._

 _Jacques: Seguimos con mi_ _ _ **Einspritzung**__

 _al parecer no hay reviews esta vez... pero bueno, ya habrá en su momento. Por ahora les recuerdo que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW o mandando un mensaje personal._ _Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro staff de monos ALTAMENTE entrenados... o por mi... o por alguno de mis internos._ _También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._

 _Espero sus respuestas y si gustan, tambien sus REVIEW._

 _¡Ciao!_

 _P.D: En caso de que tambien sigan mis historias de Inazuma Eleven los invito a contestar la encuensta que se encuentra en mi perfil. Y si no las siguen, pues los invito a que se den una vuelta. Además de que hay otra encuesta (que no pude publicar porque fanfiction no me dejo) para todos los seguidores de mis hisotrias, y en el remoto caso de que les interese contestarla, con gusto pueden mandarme un PM para que les comparta el link._

 _Ahora si... ¡Ciaossu!_


	6. Atarashi kazoku! Atashi wa saikō no ken

_¿Sin planes para el Black Friday, el cual practicamente ya termino pero me seguire colgando de la fecha para justificar esta actualización como una oferta increible?  
_

 _Pues no piensen más, aqui tengo su plan nocturno. Es un nuevo capitulo de esta increible historia._

 _Y si es tan bueno ¿Por qué no tiene reviews?_

 _Duuh... Por que como es una hisotria de pirata ellos se los roban OBVIIIOOOO * yo siendo optimista*_

 _C_ _omo siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos_ _leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo._

 _Ahora el ya acostumbrado anuncio de siempre... Y esta vez viene a presentarnos el capitulo, un amable hombre mayor con una hisotria muy interesante... ¡Genroumaru-dono!  
_

 _Genroumaru: Que amable. De acuerdo, aqui esta el mensaje  
_

 _"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

 _DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

 _BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES._ _NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

* * *

En todos los océanos del mundo se cuenta una leyenda. Una leyenda acerca de un hombre que en una ocasión zarpo junto a su tripulación hasta llegar al punto más lejano en el más peligroso de los océanos, lo que le consiguió al gran Gol D. Roger el título de _Rey de los Piratas._ Pero ni siquiera el gran Rey puede estar a salvo de la Muerte, y cuando vio que su hora había llegado lo acepto con una sonrisa, no sin antes dejar un legado…

 _Fama, Fortuna. Todo lo que puedan desear será suyo… si es que pueden encontrarlo. He dejado todo lo que tengo en_ _ **One Piece**_

Con esas palabras, Roger se despidió dejando atrás un enorme legado y dando inicio a lo que se le llamo la _**Gran Era Pirata**_ mientras que otros se referían a ella como _**La Era de los Sueños**_ **.**

Cientos y cientos de piratas zarparon en búsqueda de aquel legendario tesoro, pero de entre todos ellos, solo _**un**_ hombre pudo acercársele lo suficiente. Algunos lo reconocen como el _Segundo Rey de los Piratas_ mientras que otros dicen que nunca tuvo oportunidad y que se acobardo en el último momento, desapareciendo así de la faz de la tierra. ¿Envidia o realidad? Solo muy pocos conocen la verdad de lo que sucedió con ese hombre y su tripulación, con el legendario Monkey D. Luffy

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _新しい家族！_ _-_ ****_Atarashi kazoku!_  
**

 ** _¡Una nueva familia!_**

 ** _あたしは最高の剣士になりたい - Atashi wa saikō no kenshi ni naritai_**

 ** _Quiero ser la mejor espadachina  
_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La noche finalmente había caído en la Isla de Leros, y con ello, la paz volvió nuevamente a ese pequeño pueblo iluminado por la luz de la Luna, donde ahora Silver y compañía reposan. El aire tenía un olor a quemado gracias a la tragedia que había sucedido en la tarde, tragedia que por suerte no paso a mayores, ya que no se perdió ninguna vida en aquel terrible incendio. Sin embargo, en ese momento no era el incendio lo que preocupaba a los habitantes de aquella casa, sino algo más.

"Abuelito, ¿crees que onee-chan se recupere?" pregunto una pequeña niña peliblanca.

"Veamos que nos dice el doctor al respecto" dijo aquel hombre mayor mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia cierto pelirrojo.

"No tienen de que preocuparse. Ella se recuperará" dijo Jacques mientras que miraba fijamente a la fogata que estaba frente a él. "Ambos lo harán"

"Tal vez si dejo que Nina los acompañe, se mejoraran más rápido" dijo la pequeña Maylene mientras miraba su muñeca. Jacques solo sonrió y le revolvió el pelo a la pequeña.

"Descuida, estoy seguro de que tus buenos deseos bastaran para que se mejoren" dijo el pelirrojo.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

" _¿Dónde estoy?" resonó con eco la voz de cierta chica de pelo lavanda._

" _Hola Shi.-chan" dijo una voz masculina en aquel enorme espacio vacío de color blanco._

" _Esa voz…" murmuro sorprendida la chica. "¡otou-chan!" grito emocionada._

" _Te has convertido en una hermosa mujercita, hija" dijo un hombre de pelo lavanda mientras aparecía frente a la chica. "Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo hija"_

" _Un momento… Si tu estas aquí, eso quiere decir que yo… ¿Acaso morí en esa pelea?" pregunto la chica. "Creo que es obvio que morí. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta para creer que alguien como yo podría vencer a un pirata?" dijo mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. "Lamento haber desperdiciado así la vida que tú y mamá se sacrificaron para proteger" agrego._

" _Lo siento Shi-chan, pero no puedo perdonarte" dijo con suavidad su padre. "Principalmente porque no necesitas que te perdone" añadió sorprendiendo a su hija. "Arriesgaste tu vida para proteger a las personas que aprecias y eso me llena de orgullo."_

" _Otou-chan…" murmuro la pelilavanda. La chica simplemente limpió sus lágrimas y comenzó a acercarse hacia aquel hombre, sin embargo por más que aceleraba el paso, no parecía acercarse a él ni un centímetro. "¡Otou-chan, no te vayas! ¡Espera!" gritó la joven desesperada._

" _Lo siento hija, pero aún no es tiempo de nuestra reunión" dijo el hombre con tono paternal. "Saluda a tu abuelo de mi parte, y dile que no quiero verlo aquí durante muchos años" dijo aquel hombre mientras que su silueta comenzaba a desvanecerse._

" _¡Otou-chan!" grito a todo pulmón la chica mientras que una luz blanca la envolvía._

"¡Otou-chan!" grito a todo pulmón la chica mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama respirando agitadamente, pero un fuerte dolor en su costado la regreso a la cama.

"Me alegra que por fin despertaras" dijo una voz con tono de genuina preocupación. Shiori se sentó con más cuidado esta vez y miro a su alrededor hasta finalmente sus ojos se cruzaron con los de cierto peliplata, que ahora parecía más momia que hombre.

"Tu…" murmuro Shiori sorprendida.

"No te esfuerces mucho. Apenas estás en recuperación" dijo Silver con sincera preocupación.

"Estoy bien" dijo Shiori tratando de sonar valiente mientras que intentaba ponerse de pie. Silver volteo en ese momento para intentar detenerla, pero una ráfaga de viento hizo que se le resbalara la sabana que cubría su torso, dejando así sus pechos completamente expuestos ante la mirada del chico, quien no pudo evitar que ciertos rasgos felinos brotaran en su cabeza.

"Espera… no… esto es… te juro que yo…" tartamudeo nervioso el peliplata mientras que trataba de esconder sus orejas y cola de tigre.

"¡PERVERTIDO!" grito a todo pulmón la chica, mientras que, en la isla, lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de unos fuertes golpes.

"¡Onee-chan despertó!" dijo Maylene emocionada.

"Y al parecer también tu capitán" dijo Genroumaru-san bastante divertido.

"Ese imbécil…" dijo Jacques mientras que simplemente se llevaba la mano al rostro apenado.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Bueno, puede que Allen no me allá matado, pero definitivamente tu estuviste cerca" dijo la momia Silver.

"Creí que estabas tratando de aprovecharte de mí por estar inconsciente" confeso algo apenada la joven pelilavanda que ahora llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido amarillo claro.

"Creo que la culpa fue mía por haber dejado a ese estúpido gato quedarse contigo" dijo el pelirrojo mientras que se rascaba la nuca.

"¿A quién carajo llamas…?" Silver no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que se quedó boquiabierto ante la presencia del pelirrojo.

"Tiempo sin verte, Senchoumaru" saludo de manera casual el joven médico.

"¡Jacques!" grito Silver bastante emocionado mientras que nuevamente su cola y orejas brotaban en automático para que luego el chico saltara sobre el pelirrojo.

Jacques forcejeaba en vano para tratar de quitarse de encima a su capitán, quien parecía niño en la mañana de navidad, pero la reunión se vio interrumpida por una suave voz.

"Minna" El trio volteo y frente a ellos pudieron ver a Karin acompañada por Jean, Michael y James.

"Chicos…"

"Lamentamos que hayan tenido que pasar todo esto por nuestra culpa" empezó Michael.

"Si tan solo hubiéramos sido más fuertes…" mascullo Jean molesto.

"Somos una desgracia para la tripulación de los Piratas Leros" finalizo James.

"Oi, ¿en serio a eso le llaman una disculpa?" murmuro Jacques.

Shiori iba a decirles algo, pero solo vio como Silver se acercó a ellos con sus brazos transformados y su cola lista.

"¡Trio de idiotas!" dijo Silver mientras que estrellaba al trio contra el piso.

"¡Oye!" lo regaño Shiori, mientras que Jacques solo se llevó la mano a la cara.

"Arriesgaron sus vidas para salvar las de su familia así que no tienen por qué decir que son una desgracia. Lo que ustedes hicieron debería hacerlos sentir orgullosos" dijo el peliplata mientras que sus palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Shiori.

" _Arriesgaste tu vida para proteger a las personas que aprecias y eso me llena de orgullo."_

"Genroumaru-dono, encontramos un pequeño bote flotando por aquí cerca" dijo uno de los habitantes del pueblo interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Al fin apareció" dijo Silver infantilmente mientras que volteaba a ver al anciano. "Si no les molesta tomare mi bote, pero como recompensa por encontrarlo pueden quedarse con todo lo demás."

"¡Espera un momento pirata!" alego Shiori de inmediato a pesar de las protestas de sus hermanos.

"Tengo nombre sabes, es…"

"No me importa" interrumpio Shiori al peliplata. "Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué lo haces?" pregunto la chica.

"Porque quiero" respondio Silver como sin nada mientras que hurgaba su nariz con su dedo meñique.

"Pero eso…"

"Sabes, no necesitas reclamar por todo. Solo cierra la boca y acéptalo"

"Tu…"

"Oi Senchoumaru cuida tus modales" regaño Jacques al peliplata mientras que le jalaba la oreja.

"Ojojojojojo" rio Genroumaru divertido ante la escena. "Que escena tan nostálgica"

"¿Nostálgica?" repitió el trio confundido.

"Me recuerdan mucho a los viejos días. Especialmente tú, chico" dijo mientras señalaba a Silver. "Me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo"

"¿A papá?" pregunto Shiori sorprendida.

"Shirou era el hazmerreír de la tripulación porque siempre hablaba de hacer buenas acciones" explico divertido el hombre. "El viejo Newgate siempre era quien más se divertía con sus ideas"

"Tripulación…"

"¿¡Newgate!?" repitió Silver.

"¡No me diga que ustedes…!"

"Asi es chico" dijo mirando al pelirrojo. Mi hijo y yo fuimos miembros de la tripulación de Shirohige" confeso el hombre. "Yo fui el primer oficial de la quinta división que comandaba el gran " _Kaken_ " Vista, y Shirou fue miembro de la segunda división, bajo el mando de Portgas D. Ace" confeso el hombre quien inmediatamente noto la expresión en el rostro de su nieta. "Lamento haberlo tenido oculto tanto tiempo."

"Sabes que odio a los piratas. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" pregunto bastante molesta la pelilavanda.

"Shi-chan…"

"¡No me llames así!" grito furica. "¿Cómo pudiste mentirme por quince años? ¡Quince años!" dijo para luego salir corriendo solo Dios sabe dónde.

"¡Onee-chan!" gritaron algunos de los niños, pero Shiori los ignoro.

"La noticia fue muy fuerte para ella. Lo mejor será que por ahora este sola" dijo Jacques.

"Me preocupan sus heridas, Jack" dijo el peliplata.

"A mi tambien. Pero por ahora lo mejor es dejarla que despeje su cabeza" explico el joven doctor.

"Gen-san, ¿Por qué Kana-chan odia tanto a los piratas?" preguntó Silver.

"Hace once años, unos piratas atacaron esta misma isla. Esa noche Shiori perdió a sus padres durante ese ataque" comenzó a contar Genroumaru-san. "Desde ese día, esta isla se convirtió en un blanco de piratas, entre ellos un tipo llamado Allen. Ese tipo y su tripulación decidieron convertir esta isla en su territorio, y de paso convertir nuestra vida en un infierno"

"Así que el tipo oso tiene su propia tripulación" murmuro Silver mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza recordando los fuertes golpes del hombre.

"Si no fuera por mi otro nieto, Percival, esta isla sería un cementerio." Dijo el hombre.

"Percival…" repitió Silver mientras que ocultaba su frustración, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Jacques ni por aquel anciano.

"A mi hijo le encantaba jugar con los niños de los lugares que visitábamos. Creo que no debió haber negado a su propi hijo durante tres años" comento el anciano al aire mientras que Jacques y Silver intercambiaban miradas confundidas.

"Onii-chan, se está haciendo tarde" dijo Maylene mientras que se acercaba y se sentaba en las piernas del peliblanco. "¿Onii-chan se va a quedar con nosotros?" pregunto.

"Creo que primero deberíamos conseguir un lugar para que USTEDES duerman" dijo Silver mientras que jugaba con el pelo de la pequeña. "Jacques y yo dormiremos en el bote"

"Yo también dormiré ahí" se apresuró a decir la pequeña peliplata inocentemente.

"Vaya, parece que le has tomado mucho cariño al gatito" dijo Jacques divertido.

"Es porque me dejo quedarme con Nina" dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba a su muñeca.

"Ne May-chan, quédate con el viejo unos momentos. Yo ire a buscar a Kana-chan" dijo Silver mientras que se ponía de pie cuidadosamente.

"Yo te acompaño, Senchoumaru" dijo Jacques mientras también se ponía de pie.

"Deja de llamarme así" dijo Silver haciendo un puchero.

"No es como si supiera tu nombre" bromeo el pelirrojo.

"Gracias chicos" dijo el viejo Gen.

"No es nada" se apresuró a decir Silver. "Me han cuidado dos veces así que estoy en deuda con ustedes"

"Vamos gatito" dijo Jacques. Ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se había ido la pelilavanda.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"¿Has detectado algo?" pregunto Jacques.

"No, aún nada" dijo Silver mientras que, en su cabeza, sus orejas estaban en posición de alerta. "Ne, Jacques… Tú… ¿has sabido algo? ¿Sobre ella?" preguntó el peliplata.

"Aún no" dijo fríamente el pelirrojo.

"Trabajemos juntos Jacques" dijo el chico. "Además, los resultados serán mejores si estas con nosotros"

"Creí que no te meterías en mis decisiones" dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

"Pero me preocupas Jacques"

"Lo digo por tu bien, no te metas chico."

"Ella también es mi amiga y nakama. Jacques. Y fui yo quien los acepto así que son mi responsabilidad" dijo el peliplata con determinación.

"Senchoumaru…"

"¡Hey! ¿Adivina que?" dijo Silver cambiando su semblante por uno más alegre e infantil. "Tuve un recuerdo el otro día. Finalmente recordé mi nombre"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Yup. Mi nombre es Silver" respondió el chico emocionado.

"¿Silver?" repitió Jacques.

"Bueeeeno, tal vez no sea mi verdadero nombre. Pero recordé que alguna vez conocí a una mujer que me llamaba así y me dio una sensación de calidez extraña"

"¿El nombre?" pregunto Jacques confundido.

"La chica, idiota. Así que por eso decidí usarlo"

"Sabes, ella estaría muy feliz de escuchar esa noticia" dijo el pelirrojo con algo de nostalgia.

"Entonces busquémosla juntos para darle la noticia el día en el que la encontremos" dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tsk, nunca cambias" dijo Jacques resignado ante la actitud de su capitán para luego estrechar su mano. "Eso es bueno, Senchoumaru"

"Que me llamo Silver"

"Suena menos idiota decirte Senchoumaru"

"Que hermoso" dijo una voz masculina familiar. Silver y Jacques voltearon rápidamente y se llevaron una no muy grata sorpresa.

"¡Kana-chan!" grito de inmediato el peliplata.

"No creí que serias capaz de algo así" dijo Jacques.

"Vinieron a la isla equivocada y se metieron con las personas equivocadas" dijo aquel hombre que no resulto ser otro más que Aaron.

"Oi, Jackie" El pelirrojo volteo y Silver señalo con la mirada en cierta dirección. Jacques simplemente miro para notar como el vestido de la chica tenía una tenue mancha rojiza en uno de los costados. "Si hubieras aceptado mi propuesta, nada de esto estaría pasando"

"Como doctor, creo que es mi obligación pedirte que sueltes a mi paciente" dijo Jacques mientras señalaba a la pelilavanda.

"¿Te refieres a ella?" dijo Aaron mientras que jalaba con fuerza el pelo de la chica, haciéndola despertar.

"¡Kyaaaaa!" gritó adolorida la chica, mientras que ambos chicos simplemente se mostraron molestos.

"¿Todo bien, princesa?" pregunto Jacques mirando a la chica.

"¿Ustedes?" murmuro confundida la pelilavanda.

"Ahora que esta despierta, ¿Por qué no negociamos?" dijo Aaron con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

"¿Negociar?" repitió Jacques burlón. "¿Acaso dijo negociar?"

"Parece que eso dijo, negociar" Dijo Silver divertido al darse cuenta de lo que su nakama planeaba.

"¿Con nosotros?" pregunto Jacques.

"Eso parece"

"Entonces te toca a ti" dijeron ambos chicos infantilmente. "No, te toca a ti" repitieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

"¡Malditos mocosos!" grito Aaron para luego nuevamente jalar con fuerza el cabello de Shiori haciendo que esta gritara. "¡Déjense de idioteces!" agrego molesto para luego poner su arma justo en la sien de la pelilavanda.

"Creí haberte pedido que soltaras a mi paciente" dijo Jacques mirando ahora al pelinegro.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer lo que tú dices?" dijo Aaron. "Te recuerdo que soy yo quien tiene la ventaja aquí."

"Eso es cierto Jacques" dijo Silver sorpresivamente. "Él tiene la ventaja aquí, o bueno, más bien allá donde él está, pero aquí en la isla él tiene la ventaja más ventajosa que pudo aventajarnos"

"¿Tu idiotez es natural o te esfuerzas?" pregunto Jacques cambiando el tema.

"Larga historia. Pero creo que como gente civilizada deberíamos escuchar sus condiciones" dijo el joven peliplata.

"Vaya, al menos uno de ustedes dos es inteligente" dijo Aaron divertido.

"Tiene razón, capitán. Como gente civilizada deberíamos escucharlo" le dio la razón Jacques a su amigo. "Sin embargo…" Jacques solo miro de reojo a Aaron y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un grito de dolor.

"¡Imbéciles!" grito Aaron mientras sujetaba su mano derecha con la otra, dejando así libre a Shiori.

"Sin embargo nosotros no somos gente civilizada." Dijo Silver mientras que enredaba su cola alrededor del cuello de Aaron y lo levantaba del suelo. "Somos piratas, y los piratas somos libres de hacer lo que queramos." Dijo divertido para luego arrojarlo a los pies de Jacques.

"Escucha con atención y corre la voz, imbécil." Dijo Jacques con tono amenazador. "Leros ahora es territorio del Capitán Silver y su tripulación. Si alguien tiene algún problema con eso, búsquenos en el océano y nos encargaremos de darles su merecido"

"Bien dicho, mi primer oficial" dijo Silver divertido. "¡Y espero que tú también hayas escuchado eso!" grito el peliplata.

"¡Dame otra oportunidad de matarlos!" dijo una voz grave que observaba desde las sombras.

"No, aún no." Dijo otra voz ligeramente más aguda. "Pero ya llegara el día en que pueda hundir mis colmillos en ellos" agrego para después comenzar a alejarse. "Abandonemos la isla, es su victoria esta vez"

"¿Estas bien Shiori?" pregunto Jacques mientras que se acercaba a ayudar a Shiori, pero esta lo alejaba de un manotazo.

"¡Aléjense de mí, piratas!" grito la pelilavanda. Jacques y Silver intercambiaron miradas y simplemente dieron un paso atrás.

"Gen-dono y los niños están preocupados por ti" dijo Silver.

"Además ya se está haciendo noche" agrego Jacques. "Lo mejor será que regreses a casa"

"¿Cómo puedo regresar a un lugar lleno de mentiras?" pregunto la chica tratando de contener su frustración.

"Entonces solo regresa al pueblo y quédate con alguien más" dijo Silver mientras que caminaba hacia el pueblo. "Hace frio. Ve a casa antes de que tu familia se preocupe más por ti" agrego mientras que ponía su chamarra sobre los hombros de la chica quien solo miro como el peliplata se transformaba en un tigre y caminaba junto al joven doctor.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Leros con el sol alzándose en el horizonte, o bueno al menos eso sería lo normal, pero esta vez, toda la gente del pueblo estaba ayudando desde temprano a reconstruir la casa de Gen-dono.

Mientras en el pueblo sucedía de todo, en el puerto las cosas estaban más relajadas. En el único bote que estaba anclado ahí, Silver y Jacques compartían habitación con la pequeña Maylene, quien había decidido cambiar su muñeca por el brazo del peliplata. Pero su sueño no duraría mucho tiempo…

 _*toc toc*_

"No hay nadie" balbuceo Silver.

 _*toc toc*_

"No tenemos más espacio para biblias" contesto Jacques esta vez.

"¡DESPIERTEN DE UNA VEZ, PIRATAS PEREZOSOS!" grito una voz femenina fuera del bote, provocando que ambos chicos se cayeran de la sorpresa.

"Estamos despiertos, estamos despiertos" balbuceo Jacques confundido.

"A eso es a lo que yo le llamo un mal sueño" dijo Silver mientras que se dirigía a abrir la puerta. "Oh… no fue un mal sueño" dijo al notar a Shiori parada frente a la puerta. Silver abrió completamente la puerta y pudo ver a la chica quien ahora vestía un chaleco de mezclilla algo desgastado por encima de un top color azul con algunas flores blancas que dejaba su vientre descubierto, en el cual no había ninguna cicatriz de lo sucedido el día anterior. La chica completo su atuendo con una minifalda plisada en color blanco, y botas de tacón que llegaban hasta sus muslos.

"¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto la chica.

"Si. Que, ¿A que le debo el honor de tu visita?" mintió el capitán.

"Vine a traerte esto" dijo la chica mientras le devolvía su chamarra al peliplata.

"Puedes quedártela" fue lo único que dijo el peliplata mientras que se estiraba un poco.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" Pregunto suavemente Shiori.

"¿Dijiste algo?" dijo Silver confundido.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?" repitió Shiori.

"¿Hacer que?"

"La chamarra, los tesoros, las provisiones… arriesgar tu vida por salvar a mis hermanitos" listo Nakamura.

"No veo cual…"

"¡Contéstame!" interrumpió la pelilavanda, mientras que Silver solo suspiro y se sentó en la cubierta del bote.

"No tengo ningún recuerdo. Excepto por mi nombre que casualmente recordé hace cuatro días, y probablemente se trata solo de un apodo y no de mi verdadero nombre" comenzó el chico. "Pero de ahí en fuera, no recuerdo si tengo familia, si tengo amigos, si hay alguien especial que me esté esperando" agrego con cierta tristeza al final. "Nada que recordar que valga la pena, todo lo que queda aquí es dolor y oscuridad, así que no me afecta realmente el perder seres queridos" concluyo mientras que sujetaba sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" pregunto Shiori menos molesta y más confundida.

"¿Si hubieras perdido a tus padres a manos de los marines, y yo fuera un Marine, reaccionarias igual?" preguntó el peliplata.

"No es lo mismo" dijo Shiori desviando la mirada. "Si alguien muere a manos de los marines es porque hizo algo que se lo merecía" trato de explicar. "En cambio, los piratas son la basura del mar. Ellos me arrebataron todo, mi mamá, mi papá, mi pueblo, mi vida entera" dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas. "Y no solo a mí. A todo el pueblo. ¿Sabes cuantos niños lloran hasta quedarse dormidos porque les faltan sus papás? ¿Sabías que la muñeca de May se llama Nina porque así se llamaba su madre, y esa muñeca es el único recuerdo que le dejaron esos imbéciles piratas? ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres e incluso niñas has sido abusadas por esos sujetos?" dijo mientras que las lágrimas finalmente salían sin control. "¿Cómo puedo confiar en mi propia familia, sabiendo que son la misma clase de personas que se dedica a hacer daño a gente inocente?" Shiori se cubrió los ojos mientras que Silver simplemente entro al bote para luego salir con la daga de Sena en la mano.

"¡Oye Silver, un momento!" grito Jacques preocupado mientras salía detrás de su amigo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto Shiori asustada, sin embargo, Silver solo la tomó de la mano y la llevo a rastras hacia la casa de su abuelo.

"Oh mierda…" mascullo Jacques mientras que corría detrás de él.

Después de una larga caminata, y de haber atraído la atención de todo el pueblo, Silver finalmente soltó a Shiori.

"Frente a toda esta gente dime. ¿En verdad odias a los piratas?" preguntó el peliplata.

"Claro que si… por todo el sufrimiento que nos han causado" repitió la chica. "Porque eso es lo único que saben hacer"

"Entonces haz lo que debes hacer" dijo Silver para luego arrojarle el cuchillo. "Tú fuiste echa por piratas. Su sucia existencia te trajo aquí. Entonces desaparece si tanto odias a los piratas."

"¿Qué?" dijo sorprendida la chica.

"¿Qué ganaras odiando a todos los piratas del mundo?" preguntó el peliplata. "¿Acaso el odio va a regresarte a tus padres, o va a regresarle sus familias y sus vidas a estas personas?" pregunto mientras señalaba a la gente del pueblo. "No puedes dejarte consumir por el odio. Si dejas que el odio nuble tu visión, entonces terminaras perdiéndote en el camino"

"Por un momento pensé que estabas idiota, pero ahora lo entiendo todo" dijo Jacques mientras que se paraba detrás de su capitán. "Tenemos claro que existen piratas malvados que matan, violan, roban, asesinan, destruyen y comenten toda esa clase de barbaridades" dijo Jacques

"Pero en la vida también hay piratas buenos. Como Mugiwara, como la Emperatriz Pirata. Incluso el viejo Gen y las leyendas del gran Shirohige demuestra lo excelente pirata que fue" listo Silver los ejemplos. "Si odias por los malos ejemplos, entonces aprende de los buenos ejemplos. De aquellos para los que ser pirata se trata de sueños y aventuras"

"Sueños…" repitió Shiori mientras que su rostro tomaba un inusual brillo.

"Si. ¿Acaso tu nunca has tenido uno?" pregunto Silver dejando de lado su seriedad y tomando una actitud más infantil. "Mi sueño es ser tan increíble como Mugiwara, y convertirme algún día en el Rey de los Piratas" explico bastante emocionado el peliplata.

"Incluso yo sueño con algún día superar a mi mentor y convertirme en el mejor doctor del mundo" dijo Jacques.

Shiori simplemente miro a los dos chicos frente a ella como le sonreían de una manera sincera y cariñosa. Shiori se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pero por alguna razón sintió una calidez que no había sentido en años.

" _Hola_ " escucho la pelilavanda en su cabeza. La chica reacciono y por unos segundos se sintió en un espacio en blanco, donde frente a ella había una pequeña niña que fácilmente reconoció a pesar de sus moretones y manchas de suciedad y tierra.

" _Hola"_ susurro Shiori sorprendida.

" _¡Ne, Ne! ¿Recuerdas todas las historias que nos contaba abuelito?"_ pregunto la pequeña mientras que la Shiori mayor solo asentía. _"¿Recuerdas como soñábamos con revivirlas mientras nos volvíamos las mejores espadachinas del mundo?"_

" _¿La mejor espadachina?"_ repitió una voz masculina infantil. Shiori volteo y pudo ver a un pequeño niño de roja cabellera vistiendo un traje naranja con una calavera en el centro _"Eres muy ambiciosa"_ agrego. " _Me agradas princesita_ "

" _Si ese es tu sueño entonces es justo que estés en mi tripulación_ " dijo otro niño pero este tenía una apariencia muy sucia y descuidada como si acabara de estar jugando en la tierra. _"El Rey de los Piratas se merece a la Reina de los Espadachines como uno de sus nakamas"_ dijo aquel pequeño peliplata.

"Hace años que no te veía sonreír asi" dijo una voz familiar trayendo de vuelta a la pelilavanda.

"¿Abuelo?" murmuro Shiori confundida mientras que se daba cuenta que su rostro tenía una sonrisa muy diferente a las anteriores. Esta sonrisa podía sentir como estaba llena de sinceridad y cariño.

"Kanamura Shinori" llamo Silver a la pelilavanda.

"Lo dijiste mal, imbécil" dijo Jacques mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca a su capitán.

"Soy Naka…" murmuro la pelilavanda, pero Silver se encargó de interrumpirla.

"No me importa como se llame. Si yo no puedo tener un nombre real ni tu ni ella que son mis nakamas pueden tenerlo" dijo infantilmente el capitán. "Además nadie va a recordar a recordar el verdadero nombre de la temible Reina de los Espadachines"

"Reina de los…" murmuro, mientras que por un segundo le pareció ver a su pequeño yo sonriéndole. "Un momento ¿Cómo que nakama?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Pues claro que si" dijo Silver como sin nada. "No soy tan idiota como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de que te unas a mi tripulación"

"Eso te pasa por no haber huido cuando tenías la oportunidad" dijo Jacques resignado al notar que el peliplata tenía un rostro lleno de determinación.

"¡Pero intente matarte!" trato de defenderse la pelilavanda.

"Jacques también" dijo Silver como sin nada.

"Ocho veces para ser exactos" aclaro el pelirrojo.

"Fueron trece, pero quien las cuenta. Pero aun así es mi segundo al mando"

" _¿Qué pasa con esta tripulación?_ " pensó Shiori sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba.

"¡Alto ahí!" dijo una voz mayor que todos reconocieron de inmediato. "No puedo dejar que mi nieta se marche con cualquier loco soñador" dijo Gen-dono. "¿Acaso tienes un barco? ¿Una tripulación?"

"Este idiota de aquí es mi tripulación y el bote que saqueamos anoche es mi barco" respondió sin titubear el joven capitán.

"Segundo al mando, Primer oficial Jacques LeBlanc, mejor conocido como Jack White"

"¿Jack White?" repitió Silver.

"Creí que ibas en serio con lo de los nombres falsos" dijo Jacques como sin nada.

"Pues no suena como una mala idea" dijo Silver siguiendo la plática de su doctor.

"¿Ustedes van en serio como tripulación?" interrumpió Genroumaru mientras que todos sintieron tensarse el ambiente.

"Incluso si eso significa ir dos contra uno contra la mano derecha de Vista" dijo Jacques con tono serio mientras que Silver solamente hizo brotar su cola, sin embargo a centímetros detrás de los chicos, un árbol cayó cortado en pedazos.

"¿Seguros?" dijo Genroumaru mientras que envainaba su katana, pero para el momento que termino, Silver ya tenía su cola alrededor del cuello del viejo, mientras que Jacques apuntaba su pie al plexo solar.

"Si" dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

"Entonces síganme" dijo como sin nada el viejo mientras que con la pura funda de su katana derribaba a los dos chicos. Silver y Jacques intercambiaron miradas y de inmediato se pusieron de pie para ir detrás del viejo, seguidos de Shiori y el resto del pueblo.

Después de una caminata relativamente larga como de unas dos horas, toda la multitud arribó a un pequeño puerto escondido donde un pequeño barco se encontraba anclado.

"¡Sugoi!" dijeron ambos piratas mientras que el resto del pueblo miraba con la boca abierta el navío. No se trataba de nada espectacular, era un sencillo navío de unos cuatro metros de altura desde el agua hasta la cubierta. Sobre la cubierta había una pequeña construcción de unos tres metros de altura.

"Este barco lo construimos entre mi hijo y yo" dijo el viejo. "Pensábamos zarpar por todo el mundo junto a nuestra familia, los piratas de Shirohige. Pero ahora yo estoy algo viejo y Shiro ha muerto así que el pobre se quedó aquí"

"Abuelo tu…" murmuro Shiori.

"Este bote estaría más feliz en el océano que ensuciándose en un viejo puerto" dijo el viejo mientras que ponía su mano en el casco del barco.

"Shirou-san… si nos lo permite, cumpliremos su sueño. Este barco zarpará todo el mundo y se convertirá en la insignia de la mejor tripulación que el mundo ha visto." Dijo Silver mientras imitaba el movimiento de Gen-dono. En ese momento un violento aire soplo en el puerto sacudiendo fuertemente el bote. La mayoría de la gente dio un paso atrás pero el peliplata y su primer oficial simplemente miraron el bote liberarse de su amarre y quedar flotando en la costa.

" _Ve con ellos_ " se escuchó una voz detrás de la pelilavanda a la vez que sentía un empujón en su espalda.

"Shi-chan, quiero que tengas esto" dijo Genroumaru dándole la katana que acababa de usar contra Jacques y Silver, junto a otra que estaba envuelta en un pañuelo rosado.

"Abuelito esto es…" dijo la pelilavanda mientras que Silver y Jacques miraban la situación de reojo.

"Honjo Masamune" dijo el anciano mientras que desenvainaba la espada. El trio contuvo la respiración ante la magnificente presencia de la espada frente a ellos. La brillante hoja con una sutil curva en la punta, mientras que la empuñadura era color negra con detalles en color rojo.

"Sakura Fubuki" murmuro Shiori mientras que tomaba la otra katana y la sacaba de su funda. El trio miro atentamente la hoja, en un brillante color plateado con algunos grabados con forma de pétalos de cerezo en la hoja en un hermoso color rosa. El mango era de un hermoso color lavanda como el pelo de Shiori y con unos pequeños detalles en color azul como los ojos de la misma pequeña.

"Cuando tu padre te llevo a que los chicos te conocieran. El viejo Newgate se las regalo personalmente" comenzó a contar. "Honjou Masamune, originalmente un tesoro del capitán, tu padre la uso sin permiso para pelear aquel fatídico día en Marineford. La espada que tan brevemente blandió tu padre para proteger a su familia, siga usando su hoja para protegerla"

"¿Y la otra?" preguntó Silver.

"Sakura Fubuki" repitió Gen-dono. "Un regalo de los dieciséis almirantes. Que la niña que fuera a nacer fuera como una flor. Hermosa pero de cuidado, así como uno debe cuidarse de las espinas de una rosa" explico el hombre mientras que pasaba su mano por el filo de la hoja sin cortarse, pero con un sencillo movimiento cortaba sin problemas un tronco. "Esta espada fue comenzada a hacer el día en que naciste y terminada para tu primer cumpleaños" agrego.

"Abuelito…"

"Sal al mar hija, vive tu vida, cumple tus sueños" Dijo Genrou-dono mientras que le ponía su mano en el hombro a la chica.

"Pero el pueblo…"

"Descuida, nosotros lo protegeremos" dijo un hombre, mientras que los demás habitantes del pueblo lo apoyaban.

"Minna…" murmuro la chica.

" _Sigue tus sueños hija_ " escucho Shiori para luego sentir una suave palmada en la espalda que le provocó una sensación de calidez y nostalgia que de inmediato hicieron que la chica comenzara a intentar detener las lágrimas, pero Silver simplemente se acercó y le puso la mano en la cabeza.

"Está bien" fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera llena de calidez y cariño, por lo que la chica no pudo más y en un impulso, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del peliplata y dejo salir todo lo que había guardado durante esos dolorosos once años, mientras todos miraban con ternura y cariño la escena.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

 _Y... ¡CORTE!_

 _Bien. Con este ya tenemos nuestro sexto capitulo y algo más  
_

 _Silver/Jacques: ¡Una nueva nakama!_

 _Asi es, una nueva nakama. ¿Qué aventuras les esperan ahora? ¿Silver seguira siendo un pervertido? ¿Podra Jacques descubrir la forma de cumplir sus amenazas?_

 _Jacques: Clao que si, soy doctor después de todo._

 _¡SIGANOS Y AVERIGÜENLO!_

 _Y ahora vamos con...  
_

 _Jacques: La ultima vez dijimos que seguia mi_ _ _ _ **Einspritzung**___

 _ _ _Cierto, entonces vamos con nuestra sección *__ ¡Entrenamiento Pirata!*  
_

 _Silver: El nombre sigue siendo pesimo  
_

 _Den ideas en lugar de quejarse._

 _Jacques: Muy bien, vamos con mi _ **Einspritzung.** Para que funcione es necesario tener una increible fuerza en las piernas y la tecnica consiste en hacer un movimiento con la pierna tan fuerte que cree una enorme presión de viento qe pueda golpear al oponente desde cualquier distancia y dirección. **  
**__

 _ _Silver: Ne, Ne, Ne Shi-chan, la proxima vez sigues tu y tu increible **Saku.**__

 _ _Shiori: Eso creo...  
__

 _ _Y bueno, sobre los reviews..._ al parecer no hay reviews esta vez... otra vez... pero bueno, ya habrá en su momento. Por ahora les recuerdo que pueden enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW o mandando un mensaje personal. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro staff de monos ALTAMENTE entrenados... o por mi... o por alguno de mis internos._ _También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual los chicos contestaran personalmente._

 _Espero sus respuestas y si gustan, tambien sus REVIEW._

 _¡Ciao!_

 _P.D: En caso de que tambien sigan mis historias de Inazuma Eleven los invito a contestar la encuensta que se encuentra en mi perfil. Y si no las siguen, pues los invito a que se den una vuelta. Además de que hay otra encuesta (que no pude publicar porque fanfiction no me dejo) para todos los seguidores de mis hisotrias, y en el remoto caso de que les interese contestarla, con gusto pueden mandarme un PM para que les comparta el link._

 _Ahora si... ¡Ciaossu!_


	7. Aviso 2018

¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Personas de todas las edades que nos visitan de todos lados del mundo!

¡Hola a todos!

Que rápido vuela el tiempo, ya ha pasado un año desde mi última actualización. Y como en todo año para variar me han pasado MUUUCHAS cosas (woo!)

Peeeeeeeeeeeero esta vez no vengo con malas noticias, al contrario, contagiado del espiritú de estas fechas, de parte de todos en este lado del monitor, queremos desearles:

 _ ****¡FELIZ NAVIDAD**_ (atrasada) _**Y UN FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!****_

Quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes por la paciencia que han tenido con esta y mis demás historias. Les deseo que tengan un excelente 2019 y que puedan alcanzar todos sus propósitos.

Y hablando de propósitos… Este 2019 que empieza, venimos más motivados que otras veces así que les comparto un poco más de lo que esperamos conseguir este año.

 _ **Propósitos**_

Finalizar " **Los nuevos miembros de Raimon** " este 2019.

Publicar el rewrite de la historia. ( _ya se que ya lo habíamos comenzado a publicar pero surgieron varios cambios mayores así que tomamos la decisión de rebootear el reboot. Algo así como lo que paso con Spider-man, The amazing Spider-man y Spiderman de Tom Holland_ )

Actualizar con al menos 3 nuevos capítulos cada una de mis otras historias. ( _Sí, incluyendo la de Digimon, la cual actualizo una vez cada 5 años_ )

Hacer la página web oficial de _**Death City Studios**_ (o al menos publicar una wikia temporal y darle más atención a la de Facebook y redes sociales)

Hacer (y publicar) algunos capítulos piloto para nuevas historias que tengo en mente.

Hacer una encuesta que sí les llame la atención y me ayuden a contestar (broma, broma XD)

Pero hablando en serio… Ahora que tengo su atención, y dados los eventos de Ares, creo que es buen momento para actualizar la encuesta de mi perfil, así que dense una vuelta y compartanme su opinión ya sea por medio de la encuesta, o en nuestras redes sociales o por mensaje privado.

Elise: Hablando de publicidad descarada…

Eeen fin… Esos son algunos de los propósitos que tenemos de este lado del monitor, y esperamos que al igual que estos años, este 2019 sigamos contando con su apoyo y su compañía. _**Y recuerden que en el perfil pueden encontrar nuestras redes sociales para contactarnos, o pueden hacerlo por medio de mensajes privados, y haremos lo posible por responder todos y cada uno de sus mensajes.**_

¡Ciao!


End file.
